Unforgiving
by midnightquiver
Summary: It's been two years and she still hates him for what he did...did he come for redemption or something else.Either way she isn't giving in this time, not even when he threatens what she holds dear.
1. Two years

~Bonnie~

It was dark yet I was unafraid. What was out there that I hadn't already seen anyways? My footsteps tip tapped on the sidewalk as I walked back to my apartment.

It had been two years. Two years since I had left Fell's Church swearing that I'd never go back. I had my reasons like any other. Hell, I had a thousand reasons, and I'd be lying if I said I never wrote them out on a piece of paper. Looking around, I sighed. Why was it in the dark I would look around? Was I expecting something? Maybe the word wasn't expecting…hoping was more like it.

Fiddling with my keys, I stuck one in the keyhole and turned. It took a little extra push as always, but it opened. Setting my bags down by the door, I let out a sigh in relief. That thing was really heavy when I decided to put all my books in it.

When I turned on the light, I froze and I was sure my heart did too.

"Hello _cara_." He said as if heartfelt

I glared at him.

"Damon." I said coldly

It was nowhere near a greeting and if he came towards me there was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't grab the stake in my bag and shove it through whatever he had for a heart.

**You know I start with teasers! But in order to continue you know I need reviews…so…**

**Click the button and say something! lol lots of excitement from me lately and no it's not from the RedBull though I'm sure it took part in it.**

**P.S I'll only say it once so I don't repeat myself, I don't own The Vampire Diaries**


	2. Spontaneity

**It was quite the surprise to get this many reviews. And to some I know it isn't much but still it was a surprise. I'm going to see what I can do and see if I can't stay in Bonnie's POV. We'll see where it goes. **

~Bonnie~

"Now now Red. No need to be rude." Damon said as he stood

I could feel my muscles tense. He looked down at the picture frame on by the lamp on the small table. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You and my brother? How…interesting." He said

I smirked seeing the irritancy in his eyes as he set the picture frame down.

"I do have friends Damon." I said coldly "And now that you've gotten your little visit out of your system leave."

I opened the door with the gesture of telling him to get out.

"You're throwing me out?" he asked seeming even more surprised

"After what you did, you're damn straight. I've been doing just fine, and I don't need you screwing it up." I said

"Me screw anything up for you? There's not much more I can screw up here."

I rolled my eyes. His attempts to annoy me were ridiculous.

"Get out…or else." I growled

"Really?" he said intrigued "Well, in that case I think I'll stick around."

Glaring, I reached down quickly into my bag and ripped out the sharpened piece of wood there. In that instant though I was pinned to the wall from behind. I could feel him squeezing my wrist tightly as he pressed me up against the wall harder.

"Not nice." He growled

Dropping the stake, I laughed. I laughed like a child at the hilarity of him telling me that I'm not nice. He let go of me and took a few steps back.

"You laugh…" he said

After a few minutes the laughter died, and I stood. He stared at me like I wasn't the girl he once knew. Truth be told I wasn't. I kept contact with Matt every once in and a while and Stefan…well Stefan wouldn't let this friendship die. He'd come to visit me here and there unannounced and sometimes I'd go to see him in Italy. It's just how things worked out. Even though I thought it was a bad idea to keep contact with him, he insisted it. Of all people the roles were reversed for us two. He was supposed to be the one wanting solitude while I was the one trying to console him constantly.

"Look, as much as this reunion is stupid you need to come home." Damon said

I raised my eyebrows at him this time. Was he off his nut?

"No." I said instantly

"Look-"

"Just no! Get out!" I screamed

"Bonnie!" he yelled trying to shut me up

How could he come here? How could he ask me to even do that?

"Bonnie!"

That voice was different and both Damon's and my head spun to the doorway where Stefan stood. Thank god for his spontaneity in showing up at the most random of times. I'd need to thank him later.

Stefan growled under his breath at seeing his brother, and stepped in front of me.

"Get out." he ordered

"Dear brother do us both a favor, and leave. This has nothing to do with you." Damon said

"I don't want to have to repeat myself." Stefan growled

As Damon went to open his mouth to say something Stefan grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. Damon was on his feet in a matter of seconds though with a sly grin.

"Well I see someone has been taking up a new diet." Damon chuckled

"I had a little help." Stefan said glancing at me quickly

Damon was laughing now.

"Witch blood? Well Bonnie you are harboring a few secrets I see." he said regaining his composure

It was true. It wasn't something I talked about let alone told anyone. Why did that feeling that had left me so long ago come back? It was guilt and it pissed me off.

"Just leave!" I screamed as I took a step toward him

Stefan grabbed me as if not to protect me, but to protect Damon.

"I'll say this once and only once. Come home or else." Damon said

"Or else what?" I snapped

Damon smirked slightly. To me it was nothing more than a bluff.

"Or else expect someone dead. Though I should tell you she's alive." Damon said

"Who would you kill that I'd care about?" Bonnie asked sarcastically

"Oh I have a few names like maybe I'll start with Mary...or who knows maybe even Matt. I hear he's back home on break. "

"And the supposed 'she' that's alive?" I asked not believing him

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he left leaving that question unanswered.

"Son of a bitch!" Stefan screamed as he hit the wall which on a number of times he'd had to fix

It looked as if he'd have to fix yet again. He trembled a little in anger.

"Stefan…"

"I'm fine." He said coldly

"I know." I said as I pulled his hand out of the now massive hole in the wall "Come on."

He just chuckled.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked

"It's Damon." I answered flatly as I walked over to my dresser

There was a knife on top. Grabbing it, I walked over and sat beside him. His eyes seemed peeled to my ivory skinned arm as I cut it. He took it ever so gently and put it to his cool lips. I gasped as his fangs sunk in with a crunch. There was only one main reason I agreed to this and that was in the end if Damon was to make a reappearance that he'd kill him. That time had come and now we had to step up.

**I think you know what to do from here…hit the button. I don't like asking all the time so I won't I know it can get annoying sometimes.**


	3. She

**I will be honest and say that the way I'm doing this right is going right off the brain. I haven't thought about this storyline. I figure it's more fun to just go with it so…here I am!**

**Lol now I know you guys probably want to keep reading so enough of my babbling.**

**P.S you reviewers! You guys make the story great and help me continue with the excitement you have for it:)**

~Bonnie~

I had fallen asleep not long after the blood giving. It drew a lot out of me and tore down my walls leaving me vulnerable at times like that.

I had remembered like it was yesterday even though I had fought so hard to forget.

_I had gone over to the boarding house since Elena had called me saying it was an emergency. The instant I rushed into the house something grabbed me from behind, and yanked my neck to the side nearly breaking it. Looking at my feet, I saw another body and screamed. The monster behind me sank into my neck making me scream even louder and fight harder._

"_Bonnie relax!" Elena's voice yelled "He needs something more powerful…it's you."_

_She stood across from me watching whoever it was behind me drain me. She didn't try to help me…she just watched. Why wouldn't she help me? Everything was starting to go black as my body was getting weaker. I had to keep fighting, and yet I could barely hold on._

"_Damon, no!" came a yell_

_Next thing I knew, I was tossed to the floor. Elena had whirled around as I tried to sit up only to slip and fall into a puddle of blood that I couldn't tell if it was my own or the dead body's that was a few feet away. Looking up, I saw the murderous look on Damon's face; I scrambled backward as fast as I could. I ran back into a wall. _

_Stefan looked from Elena to Damon to me. Shock wasn't enough to describe his face. Looking at Elena, he grabbed her by the shoulders and thrusted her hard against the wall._

"_Stefan!" she exclaimed "I had to! He needed to be strong again! You don't understand!"_

"_Understand? You fed your best friend to that killer!" he yelled_

"_Stefan you're hurting me!" she shrieked_

_I reached up to my neck and felt the blood trickling from my neck. Trying to stand I felt extremely woozy, and fell to the floor. _

_A blur flew past my eyes, and all of the sudden I heard something crash. Looking up, I saw a huge hole in the wall, and Damon now looking down at Elena who looked up at him not scared, but in a loving way. Sure, it stung, but I knew better and didn't care. He was a monster. The moment he attacked me was the moment he lost his one true friend. Stefan was on his feet but instead of attacking Damon he was at my side trying to stop the bleeding coming from my neck that was now drenching me. I could tell he was having problems as his eyes got darker. _

_Elena ran out of the house as if Damon had told her to telepathically. No one knew due to their blocks._

"_My hunger is never satisfied." He said coldly looking down at us two_

_I could feel tears streaking down my face. I hadn't even known he had changed back from the supposed cursed form of his as a human. By the look on Stefan's face he didn't know either. He didn't even try to track them down. When Elena had come to him again and not me she had tried to explain and tell him the reasons as to why she betrayed everyone, but he only shoved her out the door not really caring. He'd turned more aggressive and had gotten stronger than I could imagine. _

I bolted up in a cold sweat instantly reaching for my neck. I could still feel the scars of where he had ripped into my neck. The memory made me shudder. About three months later Elena had been killed by one of Damon's many enemies. Was it any surprise? Stefan had made a scarce appearance to the burial, but I hadn't. for what she did she had it coming.

"You okay?"

I looked at the doorway seeing Stefan standing there.

"I'm fine."

"Taking to lying again?" he asked with a sly grin

"It was just a bad dream is all." I said

Stefan sat at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine. Just needed the rest."

"Bonnie…" he started "We might have to go."

"No." I said shaking her head and jumping out of bed "I left. If you want to go then go."

"I can't leave you here alone and you know it." he said

"I can't." I said simply "Don't make me."

The place was horrible and she couldn't believe she'd grown up there for so long and didn't see it sooner.

"Alright. How about escaping the country then?"

"Again?" I asked "Sure."

He smiled at me. Then he left the room so I could get changed my phone rang. I looked down to see that it was Matt.

"Hey Mattie." I greeted into the phone

"I'm sorry, Mutt isn't here right now."

My blood went cold.

"What did you do!" I yelled into the phone at Damon

"Nothing…yet." He said "You know it's so sad when it has to come to this for you just to listen."

With that he hung up.

"Stefan!" I called

"I know." he said quietly "And I'm killing him."

Matt was in trouble and my mind went into instant panic mode.

"We leave now we should make it by sundown." He said

"No. I know a faster way." I said

"Bonnie that's not safe." He said knowing what she was talking about

"Yeah, well there are more important things than what I want and what is safe." I said

I rummaged through my closet and threw on clothes quickly not caring that Stefan was in the same room at the current time.

"Ready?" I asked as I pulled a shirt fully over my head and slipped on flip flops at the same time

"No." he said "I really don't think that this is such-"

"Alright here we go." I said cutting him off "Hold on."

He wrapped his arms around me and closed his arms tightly.

"Please don't let our insides come out." I muttered

"What?" Stefan exclaimed as both of us folded out of the room

In the next instant we stood in the middle of a street and I felt really dizzy. Stefan yanked me off the street as a car honked and whizzed by.

"That was close." I said stifling a giggle as I shook my head "I won't be trying that again anytime soon."

Stefan took my face in both of his hands to steady me.

"You alright?" he asked

I just nodded. Pulling away I looked up at the boarding house.

"Can't we just go to hell yet?" I asked rhetorically

We started across the street. Before having the chance to knock the door swung open.

"They're here." Elena said

I looked at Stefan who looked even paler than before. I just took a step back prepared to run.


	4. Hearts On The Inside

~Bonnie~

Stefan growled, and pinned Elena to a wall.

"How is this possible?" he growled

"Stefan you're hurting me…" Elena choked

I just stood there, and watched. I didn't know what else to do.b

"Where's Matt?" he growled

"Matt isn't even here." Damon's voice rang as he came into the front hallway "I just figured if you thought he was in some sort of trouble you'd come running."

I glared at him unable to find words. Turing to walk out, the door slammed shut. Stefan still had a death grip on Elena.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly and quietly not turning

There was no answer. I turned and looked at them.

"Stefan, let the bitch go. Apparently he won't talk till he has his supposed princess of darkness, which he already killed once by accident I'm guessing." I said sarcastically

Damon's eyes went wide with rage.

"Yeah, I know. I know a lot actually." I said to his shock

"Then you know about Sage and Meredith?" he asked

"What about them?" I asked

Stefan had let go and tossed her aside roughly as he came back to my side.

"They're dead." he said as if it were nothing "The lovers sure did take what they could get. There's something out there and it's collecting."

"And what would it be collecting?" I asked trying not waver at hearing that two of my old colleagues if that were dead

"Hearts…or at least the essence." He answered

"It lives on it." Elena squeaked

I glared at her and she shrunk back. Anyways, could he be for real? This sounded ridiculous.

"So? It has nothing to do with us." Stefan said

"Oh, but it does little brother. You two are…special. Or so it told me when it nearly killed me."

"You had a chance to kill it and you didn't? What a moron." I hissed

"Hey witch!" he snapped "I value my life here!"

"We know. Remember?" I said

I could've sworn I saw it flash across his face along with something else. I wouldn't take it to heart and underestimate him again. Neither Stefan and I would.

"Look," he started quietly "It or whatever it is…it crawled into my head. You're on its list. The top might I add. Both of you are. I just thought we could all play nice like the good old days and kill it."

"Good old days?" Stefan asked

He asked that as I asked my own question.

"Why would we be at the top of the list?"

"One question at a time…I figure you're on the list because of power and that huge heart that Stefan has that he can't even kill an animal when he eats it." Damon answered "Though with his new diet…"

Stefan growled.

Elena's eyes were big as saucers now. She was scared horribly. I smirked. I used to look like that. at one point Damon even found it amusing that I was scared all the time.

"Well, it's your problem." I said

"It'll go after the people you love." Damon said "That's what it did to me."

He looked briefly at Elena then back at me with softened eyes briefly.

"Good thing I don't love anybody then." I said

It may have been harsh, but I didn't regret that feeling.

I turned to walk out, but then he spoke yet again. Couldn't he shut up and let me storm off?

"Not even Stefan? I reckon you two are pretty close if you're giving him your blood?" Damon smarted off

Elena's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but grin. That's right you little blonde twit you aren't the only one to give him what he needs, I thought to myself.

"You don't know anything Damon. So do me a favor and stop acting like you do." I said

"I know you better than you think." He hissed

"But you don't." I said

Turning to leave, I wiggled the door knob. My brows furrowed as I wiggled it harder.

"It won't open." I said huffing

"Let me try." Stefan said

I watched him wiggle it then. Even to him it wasn't budging.

"Having trouble?" Damon asked

"It won't open." He said "It turns and all that so it's not locked or jammed, it just won't…open."

"Move." Damon huffed

He shoved Stefan aside who then clenched his fists. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed as he tried to open the door. I leaned back against the wall as I watched him the move to a window.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed

In inhuman speed he went around to all the windows, and other doors and tried opening them.

"I'm sure if the downstairs ones won't then it's probably pointless to go upstairs." I said flatly as he ran past me up the stairs

Elena looked down at her feet. She had that whole 'I'm so innocently sorry and sulky' look. She seriously needed to stand up for

Another memory flashed in my mind.

"_Stefan you can't do this to yourself." I said "It's not your fault this happened." _

_Stefan sat there with his head in his hands. He had been to Elena's funeral. I didn't go. She had brought it upon herself though, I hated to think like that. The way she was and how she'd do anything to please. _

"_I could've made her think about what she was doing." He said_

_I rolled my eyes. I knew more than anyone how Elena was when she had her mind set, and there was nothing he could've done._

"_Stefan. You need to get a grip. She chose your brother over you. You!" I exclaimed_

_He looked up at me now. _

"_I hate to say it but your too softhearted." I said bluntly_

_He glared at me. I figured he would've. _

"_Don't look at me like that. Someone had to tell you and it might as well be me. You want to snap my neck over it? Fine." I said _

_He stood to up now towering over me. _

"_I wouldn't dare hurt you. You are probably the only friend I have right now. You have me and I have you. As far as I'm concerned that's all we need." He said gently as he put his hands on my shoulders._

"_I can't stand her. And maybe that's why I couldn't say it. I couldn't admit it to myself." I said_

"_And I was the blind one. You were almost killed." he said_

_I noticed that he looked at my neck not in hunger,g but sympathy._

"_I'm alive though. That counts for something." I said trying to sound all perky_

_He chuckled. _

"_Something…" he smiled "I can manage 'something'."_

"_I don't think I can handle all this smiling. It just might send me over the hill." I laughed_

_He only smiled wider. A few months later he went back home. His true home. He begged that I come with…literally. I thought he'd be getting down on his knees, but I'm glad he didn't. He did come back here and there and we got closer from there. It was just how we were._

Damon came back downstairs and kicked the front door.

"I get the feeling that none of us are going anywhere for a while." I said

"Yeah, you two are stuck in here with two hungry vampires." Damon said looking from Elena to me


	5. Feeding Time

~Bonnie~

I said various spells and curses, and nothing worked on getting us out. I could see Stefan was getting uneasy. After a while, he walked to another end of the house and hid himself away.

"So who wants to be the first donor?" Damon said

I glared, and started to walk off.

"If you think you're going to touch me then think again. I'd die before letting you do so. So ask your little ignorant princess there, not me. I'd poison my blood if I were to feed the likes of you." I said quietly

I know he heard me, because I could hear him growl under his breath.

"Don't worry. You'll take my blood." Elena said

I rolled my eyes. She was ever the martyr and it was irritating.

"Stefan?" I called as I walked down the hallway

There was no answer. Opening each door I looked in and didn't see him.

"Now is not the time to hide." I mumbled

Getting to the end of the hallway, I opened the last door and saw him huddled in a corner. For several moments, I just stood there.

"Is it bad?" I asked

"No, not yet." He answered "It's just better if I keep my distance though. Did you find a way out?"

"Nope." I answered

He didn't say anything. Closing the door behind me I slid down and leaned back on it.

"How did this happen?" he asked

"If I had answers I'd tell you. I'm just as clueless though." I said "I hate to say this now, but it's one of those moments where I say I told you. I told you we shouldn't have come."

Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I deserve it…she's alive though." he said

"Yeah…I guess Damon can get that off his conscience." I said

Stefan lowered his head and nodded. Looking over, I saw him shaking slightly.

"Stefan?"

"I'm…fine."

"Stefan do you need to-"

"No." he said quickly

Walking over to him, I raised his face to meet mine. He was paler than usual.

"Okay. Unless you want to frenzy you're going to have to." I said

"I'm not taking it." he said

"I'm not offering…I'm ordering." I said

I could hear other footsteps outside the door, but they were unimportant at the moment. The life here was important.

Looking down at my forearm at I slid my index finger across it and watched it bleed open telepathically.

"Take it." I said

Without hesitation, he did. The crunch of his fangs sinking into my skin always made me jump. I wasn't so sure it was something I could ever handle, but it was necessary. I blinked rapidly as I felt vertigo. Stefan let up a little and looked at me. I could tell he was still hungry, but he didn't continue feeding. He helped me lean back against the wall beside him. as my head fell to his shoulder I saw Damon who looked through the crack in the door. He wore and expression I hadn't seen in a long time. It looked like guilt, but before I had a chance to figure it out it was masked by anger.

"So when do we kill him?" I asked

"After we get out of this house." Stefan said

"That won't be long."

Stefan's head snapped in the direction of the other side of the room. Neither of us saw it, but we heard it. Not an it, a her.

"I need you four together. You're more powerful that way. In more ways than one might I add. Having watched you for a long time I'd know."

"When you say long time…" I trailed off

"A very long time. Long before the Salvatore brothers came here." she said

"Who are you?" I exclaimed

It came out of the shadows, and both Stefan and I were on our feet even though I was ready to pass out. Stefan wrapped and arm around my waist to steady me.

"Meredith?" I asked

"Oh no dear. This is just my skin." She said smiling

In the next instant I jumped at her.

"You get out of her!" I screamed

I hit nothing, but a wall as I went through her. I looked up at her as I rubbed my head. She looked down at me smiled.

"Here I thought it was the blonde hanging in between these two, but that isn't the case anymore." she said "It seems two kinds of love are at play along with hatred. This is very interesting."

The thing in Meredith turned as if to walk out through the wall. I saw dried and wet blood on her back where it looked like she had been stabbed.

"I will see you around I am sure." She said "I look real forward to it too. I might not have to kill you if you four do it all on your own."

I felt tears ready to fall on their own accord. Like that she was gone. Damon and Elena burst into the room.

"What happened?" Damon asked

He looked at me. I was looking elsewhere. I wasn't sure where I was looking, because everything felt distant, but it wasn't at anything.

"Bonnie."

I heard it.

"Bonnie!" he said louder

My head jerked over to look at Damon who had a firm grip on my shoulders that I was sure would bruise.

"Let go of me!" I screamed struggling to get away

Getting up, and away, I ran out of the room and for the front door.

"Please be open." I muttered

Yanking it open, I ran out into the dawn approaching. I didn't stop as I ran up the street. There was somewhere I wanted to be. Somewhere that seemed to be safer for me. I didn't stop. When I did I hesitated as I looked at the door in front of me. The door opened then.

"Mary tell your father I'll be back la-"

The woman looked at her with widening eyes. Tears streaked down my eyes.

"Bonnie…" she said

I hadn't seen her since I graduated, which was at least four or five years ago. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I was frozen in place where I was.

"Mom…mommy?" I cried like a little girl

In an instant she grabbed me and hugged me tightly crying as well.

"Oh dear." She cried "We've missed you so much. Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I cried


	6. Trustworthy

~Bonnie~

For about three hours my mom clutched my hand. Mary had even called off work that night. They were asking me all these questions, and I had to lie, because I couldn't tell them.

"You're staying right?" Mary asked

I hesitated. I had no intention being here in the morning, but as I looked at each of their faces, and I crumbled.

"For a little while." I answered

Mom hugged me again.

"Though your father and I are leaving mid day tomorrow we will be home soon and I hope to see that you will be here when we return." She said

"You want me to stay, but you won't be here?" I asked

"It's a major business trip." Her father started

"Right…uh good luck with that. I think I'm just going to go up to my room and sleep." I said trying not to show any anger whatsoever

I didn't think it went to well. I could hear mom and dad start arguing as I walked down the hall.

"Bonnie, wait." Mary called as I reached my door

I turned looking at her through droopy eyelids. I was tired and exhausted and ready to pass out.

"It may not seem like it, but we're extremely happy you're home. I think we're happy that you're alive. You hadn't contacted us or called or anything…we thought the worst." She said

I just nodded blankly.

"Goodnight Mary." I said quietly

Turning, I walked into my room then turned and locked the door behind me. I could comprehend what happened in the past twenty four hours, not yet. I sat down at the small vanity table in the corner and tugged at my ears as I pulled out my hoops. I left the other small earrings that seemed to trail a little ways up my ears. Then having pulled off my hoodie, and the sweat shirt underneath they dropped to the floor and I just trudged over to the small bed and laid down. My shoes had already been flung off and I found myself looking up at the ceiling. I was so tired that I wasn't tired. I was just uncomfortably restless. This room didn't even look like a room I'd own anymore. Purple was long lost as my favorite color and yet it seemed to fill the entire room.

Sighing, I sat up and crossed my legs. If I was going to be awake I might as well do something with my time. I crossed my legs, as I did I felt something under my legs. Ruffling through the covers I pulled out a small velvet book.

"I forgot all about this." I said quietly

I looked down at the binding remembering a few of the words I had written down before. It was when Elena had died. Like actually died. Well, the first time…okay the second time. Before she was brought back with a beating heart. Then she died again and now she's alive again. It was never ending and I had stopped mourning over her a long it me ago as well as caring about her. She had to realize the world didn't revolve around her. If it did at any point in life she would never have died.

Not even opening it to read I tossed it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor. Staring off into to space a sudden tap to a window made me jump. Turning I slowly got up and opened it.

"And what do you want?" I asked

"To see if you're okay. After what you saw I would figure you'd be in a corner."

"I came close." I admitted

For several seconds we just stood there or rather he sat on the window sill.

"You haven't been invited in have you?" I asked

He didn't need to answer for me to know the answer to that one. I sidestepped and gestured for him to come in. In a single bound he was standing in my room, and the window was shut. I turned to see him looking around curiously.

"I've never been in here." he said blankly

"Hence I had to invite you in. Then again you sure do state the obvious." I laughed slightly

He was staring at me, and I could feel it. I just sat back where I was on the bed.

"Staring is not nice." I stated

He looked away and muttered 'sorry' under his breath. I just shrugged. The bed moved as he took a seat beside me.

"I take it you need a place to crash." I said

He nodded.

"Well, if you want to take the floor it's wide open." I said

He smirked and nodded.

"Though I figure it didn't really matter if I told you that or not, you have that whole knight in shiny armor thing going." I added

"Thank you?" he said confused

"Of course." I said sounding perky with myself

As he went to move I grabbed him by the wrist.

"How are you holding up?" I asked "I know I didn't give you that much."

"I'm fine. In fact I'm more worried about you." He said

I let him be worried about me. I didn't object to it, even I was a little worried about me.

"I'll be okay." I said

"You always say that." he said

"Because it's true." I replied

He nodded. His gaze moved elsewhere and it wasn't to my eyes, but rather to my neck.

"You lied Stefan." I said quietly "I didn't give you enough."

"You give me too much and I'll kill you." He said "I prefer you to be alive."

"So do I." I agreed

Looking at him I noticed there was no joking in his eyes.

"I'm serious." He said

"I can clearly see that." I said "I care about you. You know?"

"I think I know it too well." He said

"You don't think I'm lying or playing you?" I asked

"You're easier to read than Elena. Your walls are easier to break down if need be." He said

"Still a weak one am I?"

"No, definitely not. You just tend to relax more around those you trust is all."

"And you think I trust you?" I challenged sitting upright

He grinned evilly. Scooting away as I gulped, Stefan gripped me by the wrist tightly and swung me onto his lap. When I thought a scream would escape me a laugh actually made an escape instead. He had me, so that I had him straddled.

"You trust me enough if you let me do this." he said as his fangs extended

In the next instant they sunk into my collarbone and my nails had dug into his shoulder.

~Damon~

I heard the crunch as my little brother sunk into her neck. I stood thinking that she needed comforted without knowing why exactly. She had her guardian angel and it wasn't me. I couldn't be more thankful though when my little brother kills you witch, don't cry to me.

I smirked at my thought. If he kills her she won't cry at all. I wanted to walk away and leave them to their disgusting exchange, but I stayed. I knew how she tasted and could understand Stefan's addiction. Power ran through her like it was nothing, but her blood. Granted she was nowhere as good as Elena, she never would be, but she had something that left one unsatisfied and wanting more.

He had her wrapped around his finger just like I had Elena. Elena had betrayed her lover, and possibly could've been soulmate, and tried to kill her ex best friend to show that she loved me. I even killed her and she still loves me. I had what I wanted and yet I was still unhappy. I was even more unhappy upon seeing those two again. They made me angry. Especially her. she had that way of making me feel two inches tall and I didn't like it much. If she wasn't careful I'd make sure that the next attempt I make to take her life I'll succeed.

Any small voices threatening to object I pushed to the back of my mind. I was back where I started. Instead of trying to put it behind me and try the goody goody thing I was royally pissed and wanted to rip out someone's throat. I wanted to start with my brother.

**Hello! I know I don't talk much on here. I figure you guys came to read the story not listen to me babble, but since you have a second here why don't you review for me. Please? I'm giving out hugs for them:) (HUG!) I kept up my end now you keep yours ;)**


	7. Blocked

**The reviews have been wonderful even the criticism has been well. And I know this isn't an ordinary fanfiction by the books but that's why they call it fanfiction haha. For those who are still reading and seem to like it I will continue. Thank you to those who've reviewed in one form or another.**

~Bonnie~

I jolted a little as I heard a knock at the door. It had snapped me right out of my sleep, not that I slept much.

"What?" I groaned

"You want breakfast?" Mary squeaked from the other side of the door

My stomach grumbled as if answering for me.

"I'll be down in a minute." I groaned as I sat up

At that moment Mary poked her head. I sat up and the majority of my hair sat in front of my eyes.

"Nice hairstyle." She commented "Just hurry up."

"Mhm." I said

"Well…I figured we could spend the day together." Mary added

"Mary…I can't. I have things I want to do, well not want, but have to." I said

I could tell that Marry wasn't happy about it by the way she sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling my hair out of my eyes

"It's fine. I just didn't figure you'd get such a busy life." Mary said "See you in a few."

I just nodded as she walked out. After a few seconds I bolted upright, and looked around frantically. Jumping out of bed, and nearly tripping at the same time I looked around then let out the breath I had been holding in. I walked over to my closet, and knocked on the door. It slid open and Stefan peeked his out.

"She gone?" he asked

"Yes, and you should be too." I said pointing to the window

Stefan just nodded as he came out into the room.

"How's your neck?" he asked

"It'll live." I said shrugging "No need to cry over spilt blood, really."

Stefan didn't look fully convinced.

"It's my own stupidity okay? I provoked you." I said

He just nodded.

"I'll be at the boardinghouse." He said

"Is that a smart idea?" I asked

"It's the only one I got." He said "After this is over we'll finish it."

I nodded this time knowing what he meant. Damon wasn't going to last. Sure, we'd leave Elena alone, but if she got in the middle that would be her fault. All in the same we knew Damon expected it. It's why he was so cold towards us.

Stefan moved swiftly and quickly jumping out the window and down to the ground. On the other hand I moved to get changed. I was still stuck in the same clothes from the other night.

Afterwards I made my way downstairs to get something to eat. As I did I heard multiple voices. Walking into the kitchen I froze.

"Hey Bon. Damon dropped by. He heard you came home." Mary said "I want to stick around, but the hospital called and since I skipped last night's shift I got to go."

Without a chance to speak I watched my sister rush from the room. At the same time I could feel Damon's eyes on me like he was searching for something. I shot him a glare and he just raised his eyebrows at me.

"The little bird doesn't cry no more?" he asked sarcastically as he moved around the kitchen to a cabinet

I kept quiet grinding my teeth a little. I didn't want to say something I could regret. He pulled out a plate casually and took the leftover eggs from the frying pan on the stove and dumped them on it. Then he grabbed a stack of pancakes and set them on it too. After grabbing a fork he set it in front of me.

"After a long night I figure you're starving." He said with an evil grin

"Stalking me now?" I asked then bit my tongue

He chuckled slightly.

"You know it is surprising with how much my brother eats you're not dead or rather undead." He said ignoring my outburst "Then again he does play with his food."

"Not the way you do." I commented as I picked at the eggs

The sudden hunger went away quickly. So pushing my plate away, I stood. Damon was quick to get in my way though.

"Look, the real reason I came over here was-"

"Was, because you need a little help from the girl who's now a woman and not afraid of you?" I cut in

He glared at me.

"No. I came to apologize."

I looked away from him at that point. Old feelings threatened to break through because I knew he never apologized for much if ever.

"Whatever." I said quietly

Shoving past him I walked to the front door and grabbed my coat on the way out.

~Damon~

She said it quietly then rushed past me. A few seconds later I moved to go catch up with her. She hated me. I wanted to be glad, and in some sense I was, but overall it hurt. She'd always been sweet and innocent, yet now I'd ripped it from her.

I wondered if it would be any use trying to fix her. I knew the small scars representing a nightmarish hell of nearly being killed were reminders and nothing more.

"You can't just run away you know." I said coming up beside her

"I'm not running." She said flatly "Or hadn't you noticed. Because in fact I'm walking right into trouble."

"Better than running away." I muttered

She remained quiet. In my own attempt I tried to get past her multiple walls into her mind only to be knocked out. still remained quiet though she shoved me out.

"Been practicing?" I asked

"None of your business Damon." She said

Whatever sharpness in her voice that had been there was long gone. She was just quiet as if something was on her mind. I didn't need any of that to know my little bird.

As we got to the boarding house which was a whole hour later she turned to me.

"You want me to tell you something since you've been trying ot get in my head for the last half an hour?" she asked

Her face was dead serious in the moment. I huffed.

"Well then I'll take that as a no. So next time you try to go where you don't belong expect me to retaliate Damon." She said

I stood there looking at her. As she turned around I caught something, but it was only a glimpse.

"You didn't want to live…" I trailed off

Her expression was unchanged. Grabbing her by the shoulders I shook her. The clip that was in her hair flew out sending her curls everywhere.

"Why would you do that!" I yelled

"Do what!" she exclaimed shoving me away "If I was going to be killed I was glad it was you…the key word there is 'was'. I'm glad I'm not dead then, because now…I can kill you."

"Kill me?" I chuckled "Why would anyone want to kill me?"

She looked at as if I were an idiot. It was nothing but sarcasm but she didn't seem to notice.

"You betray people Damon. They or shall I say we tried to be your friend and you just threw it back at us while taking away the one thing Stefan loved."

"Well he bounces back." I said "then again you'd know all about that."

Before I had the chance to do anything she smacked me across the face. The sting remained. I couldn't help it, I had to grin. She had changed in so many ways, yet in some she had not changed at all. Tears threatened to break all of her barriers, surprisingly enough though she held them in and walked into the house where Stefan and Elena were talking or at least trying.


	8. The Book

~Bonnie~

I stood there and watched Stefan and Elena fight then I watched Stefan and Damon fight, because he fought with Elena. In the end I stepped in the middle of it, and got caught in the crossfire as I had a few times long ago, and received and slap to the face. This time I hit back. When I did, Elena screamed then ran to Damon to see if he was okay. Then she turned to me and started yelling like I was the bad guy.

Acting like the good girl I used to be who was innocent, and kind hearted I took the words. Though it didn't take long to know that nobody was innocent.

By now the room was quiet. Elena's tears were dry, and the anger between both boys since that's kind of how they were acting had gone down. It wasn't gone, but it was better than what it was.

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek as I stared at the floor.

"Well, that got us far." Damon said sarcastically

Looking up, I saw him looking directly at me. There was no look of apology for slapping me even though it was nothing, but a mere accident. There wasn't much of anything in his expression.

"What did you two see last night?" Elena asked

"What do you mean?" I spat

"Well, you screamed at something. And the door was locked…we thought it was Stefan attacking you at first, but then we heard another voice." She explained

"Why would Stefan attack me?" I asked

Was she so dumb? I didn't want an answer to that question, I honestly didn't. Because she used to feed Stefan, on her own demand, her blood.

In my own response to hold composure I turned to her.

"It was something else…an entity and it's in Meredith's body using it as a vessel." I said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"No Elena. I'm not sure. I'm going on a limb being I saw Meredith standing right in front of me and her eyes were so black, and her voice was so dark that I wanted to scream." I said

Letting out a breath I stood, and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the public library. Where else?"

"I need ot feed." Stefan said quietly

He brushed past me and out of the house leaving me a personal message.

_Be careful._

He still tried to protect me like I was the little girl. I knew that he knew I had grown up a little, but it never stopped him. I looked back at the two left in the foyer with me. They stood there silently with no intention of speaking again. Their looks towards me basically screamed get out.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said quietly

Turning on my heel I grabbed the door knob.

"Bonnie, I'll come with you." Elena said

I froze then looked back at her.

"Uhhhhh…"

Catching the glare from Damon, I just gave a quick nod which was more of a grimace anyways. I'd play nice for a little while, but if she asked me about anything I'd tell her nothing. It was no longer her business. I had never figured out when any of my life had been her business. It was a time when I trusted her and didn't see her to be manipulative.

The walk which was what I preferred was quiet…for a while.

"Bonnie, you have to understand." She started

"Elena, no I don't." I said with the same emphasis she gave me

She sighed heavily.

"I can't help that I love him. It's not that I didn't love Stefan either. I love them both." She tried

I nodded not really paying attention.

"Then you'd understand the saying that you can't have your cake and eat it too by now." I said

She bit her bottom lip as it began to quiver.

"Just stop. Don't try to be best friends with me again. Just don't." I said

Though I knew that if Meredith were here she would do what it took to try to mend things. She was the smart and calm one who seemed to keep everyone together. She even did it with Damon and had knocked him down a peg, but that was only once. Meredith wasn't here though so things were different. She'd probably be disappointed in me or ashamed at least.

I could tell by the look on Elena's face that she was having pensive thoughts. I let her have them. It was better than asking about them anyways. If I asked I was sure I wouldn't like the answer.

When we got to the library I started the search where every search begins…the internet.

"Best thing in this world?" I mumbled to myself "Google and Bing." (Which by the way I own neither just so you know I'm not stealing them or anything)

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Searching." I said flatly "You should too instead of being a clueless poodle up my bum. Start with the books back in the 'Not Allowed' section. And if you get caught bat your pretty little eyelashes."

Elena trudged off. I was glad that it would by me a little time, because the search result were going to take me hours.

~Elena~

There wasn't much I could do, but listen to her. It was blatantly obvious she didn't want to be in the same vicinity as me. Looking through the shelves the majority I found were erotic books which was disturbing enough and even more it was mixed in with occult and tasteless books. I sighed in my own boredom as I looked.

Then out of the corner of my eye I caught something. My head jerked and there it was o nthe bottom shelf. I didn't know what it was, but I had to have it. It looked old and mystical and I was sure that there was something in there wanting to be found. I didn't know what just yet. I couldn't deny wanting to find out.

I pulled the large book from the shelf and blew the dust off.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled

Not wasting any time I stuffed it in my bag after I dumped out everything in it. Bonnie couldn't hate me anymore after finding this. Running out of the book section before I had a chance to get caught I ran over ot Bonnie.

"I found something." I whispered loudly to her

"Okay?" she said

"I can't exactly show it to you here." I said

She looked at me, and I just gestured down at my bag. Calmly she exited out of her word search or whatever and stood. She acted all calm yet she wasn't the one holding a book that looked to be at least seven hundred years old or more, and ready to commit grand theft book.

~Bonnie~

When we got back to the boarding house a book flew across my vision and hit the wall.

"You missed little brother." Damon said snidely

"I see not much has changed since we left." I said flatly

Then I held out my hand to Elena.

"What?" she said

"The book. Give it to me." I said

"Oh right."

Opening her bag she fumbled for a few seconds. She pulled it out a large book. I quickly grabbed it from her upon feeling a sudden pulse like power come from it.

"It's old." I mumbled

"I don't think it takes a genius to figure that out." Damon said suddenly beside me observing the intricate cover as well

Stefan was on my other side.

"I'll be upstairs checking it out." I said ignoring Damon and pushing past Stefan toward the stairs

It had been hours upon hours before I came from my room to go to the bathroom.

"Bonnie!" Stefan called

Snapping out of my deep thoughts I looked up.

"What have you been doing?" he asked worried

"Just reading."

His eyebrows rose.

"It's a spellbook. That's all. Just a really old spellbook." I said

~Damon~

I grinned evilly. A spellbook eh? That'd come in real handy around here. Maybe we'd be working better if some of the weight was lifted. I know that little witch won't do it so I'll do it myself. I looked down at the old musty thing in my hands. Good thing I swiped it while she was in the bathroom.


	9. Spell Much?

~Damon~

I looked back around where my little brother and Bonnie were still talking. Then looking down at the book I started rifling through it quickly.

"Hmmmm…" I muttered "I need something that will help us work together just a little better."

Stopping on a page I smiled.

"This'll work just fine." I grinned

Ripping it from the book I closed it, and quickly and swiftly put it back in her little guest room before she noticed. This had to work. She couldn't hate me forever, and now she wouldn't. I smiled lightly to myself…I didn't know why, there was no explanation as to why I didn't like her hating me. It stung, and I didn't like it and what I don't like I fix…for the most part.

"Damon?" Elena called up the stairs

~Bonnie~

Stefan, and I looked down the hall as she called his name. Damon came out of one of the rooms and walked downstairs without even acknowledging our presence.

"Did you know he was up here?" I asked

"No." Stefan answered

After attempting to think about it for a second I shrugged, and yawned.

"Look, I'm going to head home." I said

"I'll walk you." He said

"Thanks. Just give me a second."

I walked back to the room and looked at the bed where I had placed the book. I felt my eyes go wide at its missing. Looking around wildly I stopped when I saw it on the desk. Letting out a deep breath I picked it up, and walked out.

"Really?" Stefan chuckled

"You want to trust them with it?" I asked

"Good point."

I nodded. Walking downstairs I saw Elena still looking through other books whereas Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Damon went out hunting." Elena said

"Okay? Your point?" I asked

"Just thought…" she trailed off

I walked out the door not caring too much about what she had to say. It was getting dark and quick.

"Is there anything in there that can help us?" Stefan asked

"Being that the book was put together in multiple languages that could take me months upon months to translate…I have no idea." I said

"How useful." Stefan said sarcastically

I laughed a little.

Getting to the house I said goodnight to Stefan then went inside, and straight upstairs to avoid Mary. I set the book in the corner of my room, and went to my dresser to grab a pair of shorts and a tank top.

~Damon~

I looked up at the nearly full moon.

"This has to work…"

Looking down at the old worn out page I picked up the knife on the ground, and looked down at the dove lying dead on the ground. Its white wings painted red with its blood. Apparently it was an animal of love, so maybe it would help to have a sacrificial lamb.

Taking a deep breath I mumbled the words on the paper three times.

~Bonnie~

As I came back into my room the lights went out leaving me in the dark. My heart raced quickly, and a sudden feeling came over me that I couldn't describe. The anger I felt constantly lately was fading away as it was replaced by something else I couldn't place.

I grabbed my chest trying to breathe, but having difficulty.

"What's happening?" I said feeling as if I'd cry

I looked around in the dark hoping to find something. Why wouldn't it stop? Then like that it was gone, and I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. A sudden tap on my window made me squeak loudly, and jump. Walking over to it I saw Damon sitting there.

"Umm…" I started

There were no words to come out as I saw him sit there, and look at me blankly.

"Are you okay?" he asked "I was on my way back towards the boarding house, and sensed something was wrong."

"I'm fine." I said unsure

I turned away, and walked a few steps.

"I have no idea actually. The strangest thing happened and I can't describe it." I said

"You want to talk?" he offered

"Damon Salvatore wants to talk?" I asked confused

"I'm trying here." he said

"Trying to what?"

"Trying to get you to let me in." he said slyly

"I don't think that's a good idea anyways." I said feeling shaky all of the sudden

"Oh c'mon, it won't be so bad. I promise not to bite." He said jokingly

"That's not funny." I said

I don't know why, but there was nothing even in the slightest bit funny about that sentence. It actually made my skin crawl.

"Just invite me in already." Damon said as if he were bored

For several seconds I just stared at him. I didn't know what I was looking for exactly, but I know I didn't find it. What I found was something completely different than what I had ever seen in the past.

"Sure. Come in." I said quietly still looking at him

He came in over the window sill gracefully awkwardly enough. I knew I could never even get through a doorway gracefully. He stepped closer to me. Going to take a step back I tripped, and before I hit the floor he'd caught me. My breath had staggered as he did.

"How many times have you caught me from falling on my face now?" I squeaked

Damon chuckled lightly as he just stared at me. That's all he did. He didn't stand up or even help me. He just sat there in that position he'd caught me in and stared at me. Then he reached out and moved a strand of hair from my face. I blinked rapidly as he did. My heart raced quickly and at the moment an image flashed before my eyes. If nothing more than a fantasy I thought about. I thought about his lips, and what they'd do if they touched mine. Would it hurt? Would it send me reeling? Oh did I ever want to find out.

As if having read my own thoughts which I was sure he did being all my walls had disappeared, he kissed me. It wasn't like anything I had ever had in my life. It was enough to knock me off me own feet, that was if I wasn't already off my feet basically.

In the next instant as he was still kissing me I felt something else. Like another flash in a memory I remembered suddenly why I was so angry at him, and hated him so much.

~Damon~

The kiss broke abruptly, but my deepest wish at the moment was to make her happy and this wasn't it. She looked at me with complete hatred then slapped me across the face.

"What do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed angrily

"Shit…it didn't work." I mumbled

"What didn't work?"she asked

I glanced at her briefly then made my way towards the window. For a second before I had a chance to put my own psychic barriers I felt her in there, and quickly shoved her out.

"A spell!" she yelled "You put a spell on me! Oh, I can't believe you! And of all things a love spell?"

She started pacing then, and ranting on and on. It'd be hilarious if I wasn't worried that'd she'd do something to me. Something bad, and now days I wouldn't put it past her.

"I can't believe what an idiot you are?" she said

She was so angry like a ball of fire, and I couldn't help but want to laugh. Okay, it didn't matter now. This was too good. I bit it back the best I could though.

"Why would you do something like that huh?"

"I figured it would tone down the hatred levels, and maybe we'd work together better." I answered

"We?" bonnie asked seriously

In seconds I realized what she thought.

"Stefan." She said

"Elena." I said


	10. Backfires

**Danielle Salvatore, thesocialriotmachine, Lula6791, Dai-Light, xmsdsalvatore, VeronikaRose, LuvToREaD11, shay, David Fishwick, Khadishaya, Nerw20, vampirekitty578, Pretty Little Vampires, and Nightgirl25…Thank you guys.**

**You've been great reviewers and I'm sure I don't say it enough, but thank ya's very much your great reviewing is great fuel to get me to continue. Granted I got some good criticism and that's always good too. Speak your minds! Haha **

**I shall continue now since I'm sure you want to read the chapter more than my ramblings.**

~Bonnie~

Grabbing my jacket real quick I ran down the stairs with Damon in tow, and out the door. I had rushed right out into the cold night air leaving Mary standing there looking dumbfounded in the living room. The look on her face reminded her of me from a while ago.

"You know I could get us there a little quicker." Damon said as he kept up with me easily

"You go your pace I'll go mine, and if you touch me I will hit you." I breathed as I tried to run ahead of him

He smirked.

"You can honestly say you'll hate me forever?" he asked

"Damon, I want to kill you, and after all of this I will." I said out of breath and slowing down to a fast walk

In the next instant he grabbed me by the arm, and spun me to face him.

"Why are full of so much anger that you'd want to kill me? Last time I checked you were-"

"In love with you?" I finished "It was a childish dream Damon. You killed people. Then you tried to kill me."

I yanked from his grip, and kept walking.

"You deserve it." I mumbled

"Says who? You?" he snarled

I huffed under my breath. He always had to have the last word.

As we made it to the boarding house I paused.

"Yes please take your time." Damon said sarcastically as he grabbed for the door

Going inside both froze to the core.

Both Stefan and Elena were lip locked.

"Your spell did some serious backfiring damage." I said coldly

Damon didn't say anything as he watched in utter disgust. Instead, he grabbed Stefan, and slammed him against the wall.

"Damon stop." I ordered "You cannot kill him for something you did."

"Why didn't it break on them then?" Damon snarled looking at me coldly

"It didn't, and I don't know why." I said "Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because I-" he paused "Because I was sick of the fighting. I was sick of my brother, and you looking at me the way you did."

"Look at you like what Damon?" Stefan asked

"Shut up." both Damon and I said

Stefan raised his eyebrows at us then his eyes trailed over to Elena and a smirk pulled at his lips as if he were drunk with some sort of lust.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I muttered as I slapped my forehead "Get her locked up."

"What about him." Damon asked

"I'll take care of him." I said

Damon looked back at Stefan then shrugged as he let go.

"The easier the better." he said

Grabbing Elena's arm her yanked her up the stairs. She tried fighting but then just gave in. I turned to Stefan who was staring after her. Then he looked at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he nearly whined

"Did you forget what she did?" I asked

"Bonnie people make mistakes." He started

Quickly I slapped him across the face.

"You better remember the plan. First we deal with the imposter then we deal with Damon." I hissed

"Maybe we don't have to kill Damon. Maybe we can give him a second chance." Stefan said

~Damon~

"Stay." I ordered

Elena whined leaving me to roll my eyes. As soon as I closed the door I locked it. As I headed toward the stairs I stopped.

"Maybe we don't have to kill Damon. Maybe we can give him a second chance." Stefan said

"He's had more than enough chances Stefan!" Bonnie said "He doesn't deserve it. He deserves peace, and if you won't help me give it to him then I'll do it myself."

I felt that pang again in my gut. They were words I didn't ever expect to hear from the little redhead. She used to worship me, and now she wants nothing more than to send me to my grave. I scoffed understanding now. It wasn't just what I did to her, but to every life I had touched throughout the years of my life or rather my unlife. Each life was tarnished from my touch. It didn't matter what I did to try and fix it. I had always tried to take the easy way out…my way out.

~Bonnie~

I heard Damon coming back downstairs, but paid it no mind.

"Get yourself together." I snapped at Stefan who still had that love stricken face

Huffing I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Something flashed in Stefan's eyes as if it were confusion. Reaching out he touched the scars on my neck and then anger flooded his eyes, and he turned to Damon. Quickly I grabbed Stefan as he went to lunge at him.

"Stefan no!" I yelled

"What did you to me!" Stefan yelled at him

Damon stepped back with a look of terror. It surprised me enough that I almost let go, not that my grip on Stefan did much.

"Stefan don't." I pleaded

Stefan stopped, and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"Uhhh…."

"Right. Dumb question." Stefan said "And why are you in your pj's."

I looked down at myself. I had totally forgotten.

"Hard to explain."

"Well you can explain as we head back to your home." He said

"We?"

"I'm not staying here." he said "Not after this."

He glared at Damon as he walked me out. The long walk consisted of me telling Stefan about the whole spell exempting the whole kiss of course. He wouldn't want to know about that.

"I get why he'd do it, but then I don't get it." Stefan said

"Same here." I said

As we got to the house I walked in with Stefan behind me, and looked around.

"Mary?" I called

"In here." she said

"Hey I gotta ask a fa-" I stopped

Mary sat on the couch looking down at an old musty book.

"I think you have some explaining to do." She said looking up at me

My breathing had hollowed. Where was I to begin exactly? Would she believe me, because this was the part where i was busted. Maybe I could tell her that I'm just experimenting.

"Umm…I'm a witch?" I tried

Mary's eyes widened only a little.

"Bonnie…don't joke with me." she said quietly and calmly "I'm not in the mood."

"Does it look like my face is joking? I'm sitting here telling you why you apparently found that in my room. Plus might I add Stefan here is a vampire. I'm just trying to lay it out straight for you, because it's a lot easier than how I found out." I said

It was all coming out like a huge blurt. Stefan on the other hand stayed extremely quiet.

"Bonnie just stop." Mary said standing, and dropping the book on the coffee table

"I'm being serious!" I said "Watch this."

As Mary opened her mouth to say something she closed it. The vanilla candles that decorated the coffee table suddenly lit. Mary's breath hitched as she took a step back, and looked at me.

"Mary…" I started

She shook slightly.

"Bonnie…I heard things from…but I didn't believe her. She told me that…" Mary was swinging in and out of her thoughts as she spoke incoherently

Then suddenly she looked up at Bonnie, and her face became determined. It was like she just suddenly was okay with it. Why was it so easy for her?

"I have something to show you." She said taking my hand "You stay here."

Stefan just nodded.

Leaving the living room Mary led me down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Okay, now I should've shown this to you a long time ago probably, but I didn't even know what the heck it was." Mary said as she felt along the counter in the kitchen

Then she stopped and moved her fingers underneath the counter. When she did something creaked and opened along the wall.

"I found it when I was like fifteen. I'd been in there a few times when I wanted to be alone and when I told mom I ran away I came into this little room." She explained

"What is it with the built in cubby holes in this town." I muttered to myself as I looked inside it

There were so many different herbs, and poultices in there. The wall inside the small room was lined up along with so many other things.

"I never understood this small room, but maybe you do." Mary said

I looked back at her.

"Mary…you don't need to get involved in this."

"You're right. I need to take care of my baby sister." She said "I haven't been doing that so well Being you'd been gone for so long and out of touch for some reason. You're different."

"Look about that favor…" I started

"He needs somewhere to stay?" she said

I nodded.

"Yeah kinda."

"Is there something you want me to know?" she asked

"Yes Mary, I'm pregnant with his baby." I said sarcastically

She laughed.

"Alright alright." she said "I get it. I'll get the couch made up."

"Thanks." I said "Really."

She nodded.

"Though I don't think he can stay longer than tonight." Mary said

"Why?" I asked

"Because mom and dad come home tomorrow." She said

My jaw clenched.

"Look, I can do what I can if you want help with anything and I mean anything." Mary said

"You're serious? I mean you're taking this all really well." I said "And I mean really well."

"I was told a few things I didn't believe, not till now." She said "I'll handle it the best way I can as we go."

I nodded, and left the room.

Stefan was lounging on the couch.

"Alright. You're safe for a night, but starting tomorrow you'll have to be either back at the boarding house or cramped up in my room." I said

He just nodded not asking for any explanation.

"How are the cravings?" I asked

"I'm fine." He said "Dead serious. Last time you gave a little more than enough."

"Alright." I said "Sleep then. It's been a long annoying day."

"Annoying isn't the word I'd use." he said

"And I'm just being nice."

He chuckled.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight Bon."

~Stefan~

As Bonnie went upstairs Mary walked in with a set of blankets and a pillow.

"I hope the couch sounds comfortable, because that's where you'll be sleeping." Mary said handing the blankets and pillow to me

I wondered if Bonnie's telling her that I was a vampire slipped her mind so quickly,

"And no trying to bite me while I'm sleeping. You do, and no offense but I'll rip your fangs from your mouth and wear them as earrings." She said flatly

The sudden taken aback feeling swept over quickly. She didn't get the concept of vampire, and it was funny. She wasn't even afraid either which was even funnier. Even Bonnie was still afraid, but to a point.

"I'm a vegetarian…for the most part." I said remembering Bonnie

"Right…" she said trying not to laugh "Sleep well."

As she walked upstairs I could hear her laughing.

"Vegetarian? What kind of blood sucking thing is that?" she said to herself

I smirked as I laid back on the couch. As the lights went I closed my eyes, and tried to forget about the events from earlier. It didn't work out so being thinking about it made me angrier. It made me glad I knew Bonnie. She had that effect of calming a room, and it didn't take more than a single tear. It didn't even take that now.

~Bonnie~

Taking my jacket off I tossed it aside, and sighed. Feeling a slight breeze I looked over and noticed my window still opened. The sudden image of Damon having caught me and not letting me go made me shiver. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think about him.

"Oh is the poor little witch conflicted?"

I turned abruptly to see something walk out of the shadow of the corner of my room. It was Meredith or at least the thing that had her body. When I saw it in the light I whimpered for the pain Meredith must've felt from it all. Her hair was dark and matted with blood and it was dried out of the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were ripped and torn and in her abdomen it looked as if she had been gutted.

I opened my mouth as if to scream.

"I wouldn't do that." she said "Screaming would just be a very bad idea."

Her eyes turned black.

"What do you want? What are you?"

The questions just kept pouring out of my mouth.

"One question." She said

"What do you want?" I asked

"What do all supernatural things want?" she cackled "It's always about power and its corruption. I figure I'll start at the ley lines."

I didn't get it. If she wanted the ley lines then why was she toying with us? Why did Damon talk about some sort of list? Taking all of about four second to think about it I looked at her, and flung her backwards.

"You stupid little-"

Without letting her think anymore I flung her to the other side of the room. I had my own plan and it made me glad I had focused so much in mind blocking or else there'd be a good chance she'd know about it. As I jumped at her to make an effort in attacking I felt something in me, and moving. It was like a sting, but worse. The sting stung everywhere. From the outside in, and I heard myself cry out as it hit me instantly.

The Meredith kicked me backwards, and looked down at me.

"And here I thought you were smart." She said "Whatever, you were bound to get crossed off the list anyhow better sooner than later in my own opinion since my little list never lies."

My breathing had started going ragged, and I was trying to listen the best I could and hold onto her cold voice. The words she spoke were important I told myself. As the thought passed my eyes closed, and I heard a door crash open.

"Bonnie!" Mary screamed

I felt something going down my throat, and the first instinct I had was to swallow, so that's what I did. I swallowed, and kept swallowing whatever was going down my throat.

"Bonnie you have to stop now." I heard Stefan say

Opening my eyes I looked up to see Stefan holding me, and his wrist healing.

"Ohhh…" I groaned realizing that I had been drinking his blood

That was something seriously disturbing.

"I can't do this again." he told me as he held my face steady "If I do you'll turn."

I nodded feebly.

"Uhhh…" I mumbled

"Just relax I don't know what happened, but you were stabbed pretty bad." He said

"She's going to be okay though right?" Mary squeaked all panicked

"Yes she'll be fine. She needs rest though." Stefan said

"Steffffaaaannnn…" I managed

"What? What Bonnie?" he said

"Unnnn….hhh….hhhuunn." I tried

I still felt dizzy, and tired and I don't know what but I wasn't feeling great. Not even close. When he didn't get it I tried to move my hand, but I felt too weak, so it only moved slightly.

Stefan noticed the movement, and quickly took my hand. In it he saw me clutching a piece of parchment. I saw him do something with it, I think it was unrolling it.

"What is it?" Mary asked

"A list." Stefan said

My attempt in a laugh came out strangled. My distraction plan had worked indeed even though it nearly got me killed. At least I did something I was good at. I was just a good distraction.

**Alrighty! This is where you click the review button. plus just to let you know I have a poll going on for something in this story and I would love if you'd vote on it because as you know I update every 2-3 days so if I am to put anything into action I need your votes!**

**So review then vote!**


	11. The List

**I know I took too long to update. I had a huge freaking project to do for a class of mine and so it took up all my time in order to get it done and I am uber sorry. Though I do have this chapter for you so here you go! You know I luvs you all so just read.**

~Bonnie~

I slept well that night. Too well being I woke up around two in the afternoon. Though I probably would've woken up later if it wasn't for the yelling coming from downstairs. Hurrying to get dressed, and tripping at the same time I then rushed downstairs, and stopped.

"Who invited him in?" I asked angrily looking at Damon and Stefan fight

Damon threw Stefan across the room, and both me, and Mary screamed as he hit the wall.

"Stefan!" I screamed quickly jumping into the fray

Standing in between them I knew they wouldn't fight with someone in the way.

"Just tell him to let me have that list." Damon said

"No." I said

He looked at me taken aback.

"I'm the one who nearly got killed over the stupid piece of paper." I said "We'll look at it together."

Neither brother sounded too happy about it. I turned to Mary.

"Where is it?" I asked her

She stood there frozen for a moment then snapped back to reality.

"uhh…um…"

"Spit it out." Damon hissed

Quickly I hit Damon in the chest.

"It's in that one place you, and I used to hide a lot of our secrets." Mary said

"No…" I said remembering "Really?"

She just shrugged like it was the only place she could think of. As I headed for the stairs the phone rang. Stefan stayed down by Mary as she answered the phone. I saw her take a few steps back from him. Rushing upstairs I made my way down the hall.

"So where is it?" Damon asked

I ignored him, and walked into my parents room and then closed the door.

"If you wanted to be alone Bonnie all you had to do was say so." Damon said in a low voice that made my skin crawl

Walking along the floorboards I tried to hear it, but Damon didn't shut up.

"Please…I know it's hard for you, but try to be quiet for a few minutes." I said

He glared at me, and I just paid it no mind. After a few steps I heard it, and smiled.

"You wanted to hide something…you do it in plain sight." I mumbled to myself as I got down on my knees, and pulled up the floorboard

"Sneaky sneaky little witch." Damon said in appreciation

I just rolled my eyes, and shuffled through the multitude of things Mary, and I had hidden down in there which included my mom's favorite small statue and dad's favorite mug. Looking around I pulled out a necklace. I remember it was from my first boyfriend.

"What is that?" Damon inquired

I quickly dropped it, and looked around some more. After a few seconds I found it along with something else. Holding the list I pulled out a ring. It had blue gemstones…

Turning quickly I grabbed Damon's hand, and looked at his ring. The two were exactly alike. One thing I knew is that I was the one who put this ring here. I had forgotten till now since the memory was so distant. I had found when I was a little girl then hid it away cause it was so pretty. I never knew what it actually was.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked

"I don't remember. I think I found it…" I said trialing off

Standing up with both the list, and the ring in hand I started to walk off then froze.

"No. it was given to me. I hid it away, because it gave me bad dreams. I told myself I would find it again when I was older." I said turning back to him "It was, because of this imaginary friend. He was nice to me, and said he'd protect me. I smiled whenever I got to see him. He was fast, and strong like what I thought an angel was like. Sometimes I'd fall asleep with him there cradling me, and telling me that he'd chase all the bad dreams away."

I stopped. Why couldn't I remember it all?

"I can't remember it all…" I said "He told me something…he said that someday I'd understand or something. Then he…he…"

I lost my train of thought, and hadn't realized that I was squeezing the ring so hard that it punctured my hand, which now had small droplets of blood hitting the hard wood floor.

"Bonnie." Damon said

I looked up.

"He probably compelled you. This ring isn't going to bring back all those memories." He said

"Good. I don't want to remember." I said

It was a lie I didn't need to say.

"My imaginary friend was a vampire." I muttered

I left the room and went back downstairs. Mary and Stefan were talking about lord knows what.

"Got it." I said quietly

"Bonnie you're bleeding." Stefan said quickly

He took my hand which still clenched the ring. I yanked it back quickly holding it to my chest.

"It's nothing." I insisted

He looked back at Mary then at me. I brushed past Stefan, and walked to the kitchen. Elena sat at the dining room table quietly. She was more pale than usual. I didn't bother to ask. It was mainly because I didn't care. I couldn't find myself to care about much of anything anymore. It was all complicated.

Damon walked in quietly behind along with the others. He consoled Elena and she just said she was fine. Unraveling the piece of paper I stood there confused. The piece of paper was blank.

"I'm so confused." I said

Then noticing a small bit of blood from my hand get on it I quickly wiped it off. Looking back at the back I watched the blood swirl onto the paper, and letters start to appear. Then they became names. My eyes got wide in shock as I looked at them. The first ones were enough to make me laugh, because I could never see it let alone imagine it coming to life, but the second ones…

I wanted to cry.

"No…" I said "Just no!"

"Bonnie…" Stefan started

I threw the paper down on the counter and rushed out of the room.

"This is all screwed up!" I yelled "None of it is right!"

~Damon~

She started up on a rant. It was nothing new though it did get to be entertaining. Picking up the piece of paper I looked at it and froze ice cold. The first names were nothing but a joke. The seconds set was like murder for me, not her.

_*He's had more than enough chances! He doesn't deserve it.*_

The words stuck clearly in my mind and didn't hurt any less. Setting the paper down I walked towards her.

"Stop." I said as I grabbed her by the shoulders

She did just that surprisingly.

"I'm sorry you're so unhappy and even more I'm sorry it's my fault." I said "But right now we need you to be sane. You can be insane later."

She glared at me making me smirk. It wasn't a hatred look. It was an annoyance glare. Elena came into the room next holding the paper. She was quiet and sullen and didn't look at me or Bonnie. She'd gotten quiet a lot in the past few hours.

"She told me…" she started "She told me about this…I didn't really believe it. Not till now."

Bonnie looked confused.

"Who told you what?" she asked

"That thing. The thing that looks like Meredith. She told me that there were special circumstances and something about loving hatred. When she said it I knew."

Elena didn't finish the rest. Bonnie sighed irritated.

"Elena. Nothing is going to happen between us." I said gesturing between Bonnie and I

"This is the one thing I can agree on." Bonnie said

Looking back at her I could tell she was not so sure and neither was I. we all knew not to take things lightly. Elena just shook her head.

"It doesn't lie." She said "You two are together and Stefan has somebody and I have nobody."

"That's a lie. You have me." I said

She cried now.

"Bonnie conv-"

I stopped mid sentence seeing as Bonnie was no longer in the room. Looking back at Elena I sighed. I took the paper from her hands and she just walked away. I looked down at the paper again. There were dozens of names on this paper. They were rarities, and special circumstances that much I knew. In the middle of the list I looked at my name. How could I be paired off with one single person?

Beside my name was hers…Bonnie McCullough


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**Last night's episode was EPIC! I nearly started bawling! Thought I did love the Bamon moment I mean who didn't? haha it's getting close thought you guys. The finale is gonna come and soon we shall know. Will bonnie live or die? You tell me...**

~Bonnie~

I locked myself up in my room. I wanted to be alone. I wasn't even sure how much more drama I could take, and at any moment I felt ready to break. The old me was making a quick comeback and I wasn't so sure I could handle it.

Stefan knocked at the door, but I just held my hands over my ears. More than anything I wanted to scream. Everything was falling apart including my plan.

"Bonnie open the door before I knock it down." Damon growled on the other side

"Go ahead and try!" I yelled as I put up barriers at the door

And yet he did. He hit kicked, and brought on all the power that he could throw at the door. I felt a little dizzy, but held up the barrier.

"We have to talk." He insisted as he still tried to break down the door

"No we don't." I said

Standing I grabbed a chain from my vanity table, and put the ring on, and put it around my neck. It may have been a memory I was compelled to forget, but it was a good one. I could feel that he was a good memory. It was sad thinking about his death even though I couldn't even say I knew him. Yet somehow I did know him.

After a few seconds I took down the barriers and Damon came barreling in.

"Nice use of privacy Damon." I said flatly as I tucked the chain in

"Well if you would've just opened the door there wouldn't have been a problem." He hissed

"I didn't want to talk to anybody." I countered

"And you're being an obnoxious impossible little-"

"Little what?" I challenged

He glared at me through slits. I just shook my head not even wanting to waste the energy, and went to leave. Damon grabbed me by the arm stopping me though.

"You're making it harder than it needs to be."

"Am I? Because in my mind, I'm still going to kill you, and I don't care if we are stuck side by side with each other on that list." I said

"No you're not." He said "It's changing your mind like everything else that's going on is."

"Is that what you think?" I asked "Because I want to be as far away from you as possible."

"Well, it looks like we'll only be getting closer...then again we won't being I have the best thing that could ever happen to me, that being Elena of course. And you have…no one. Not really, because you want what you can't ever have. You're second place if that." he said harshly

~Damon~

I took a step forward, and took five steps back as my mouth blurted out uncontrollably. I watched her eyes water, and tears flow down her cheeks. She wiped them and ran out.

I closed my eyes, and sighed. Her thoughts were still blocked, and maybe that was why I was saying all the horrid things I was. If anything I was trying to get her to show some sort of emotion for me even if it was nothing, but hate. What I did get wasn't hate though. I saw it loud and clear. I shattered a piece of her.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I sat on the edge of her bed. I could never win with her. I wanted so much to please her for reasons unknown since I ripped her throat out. Then I felt something…it was wet…

Opening my eyes I wiped one only to feel a tear.

"Stupid…this is all stupid." I muttered "I should leave them all to die. Every single one of them."

The words were lies. Even as I said them they were. Standing I looked out the window and saw Bonnie walking up the sidewalk alone. Where was she going? She was alone no less. Was my brother some sort of idiot?

Opening the window I jumped out only to hit the sky with a full wingspan of black feathers. Someone had to keep an eye on wildfire, and I guess it was my turn. I know I'd be the last person she'd want to see, but if she couldn't see me then everything would be okay.

~Bonnie~

He thought I didn't know. I knew though. I knew he was following me from the sky. I could also feel something I had never felt, and it was coming from him. He felt sorrow, and sadness, and even guilt or at least that's what I thought. It wasn't possible though. Damon Salvatore never felt any of those things.

"How would you know?"

I turned to see him leaning against a lamp post.

"I've seen how you are…and I know enough." I responded quietly

My eyes were extremely puffy from all of the crying. Why did he have to follow me? Hadn't he done enough damage?

Damon opened his mouth to say something then paused.

"You're right." he said "I'll go."

And like that he walked away. That's it, I thought to myself. What was the catch? There was always a catch.

But he never came, and for several moments I expected something to happen. Turning to keep walking on I froze in fear.

"You think you're so sneaky don't you?"

~Damon~

Jumping to my feet as I heard it in my head Stefan had run into the room, and Elena screamed as well.

"Did you hear it?" Stefan asked

I nodded.

"Something has her." I said

"Stay here." Stefan ordered

Before I could gripe at him he was already gone. Mary and Elena came into the room minutes later with scared looks.

"I could hear her screaming in my head." Mary stammered "Is she dead?"

Mary kept on blubbering making me roll my eyes. This young woman did not know her sister apparently. If she did then she'd know that Bonnie isn't the weak one anymore.

It was a mere ten minutes later that Stefan had come back with her in his arms. She was unconscious, but it looked as if she hadn't been touched.

"What's wrong with her?" Mary asked "Why isn't she waking up?"

"If anyone knew the answer we'd tell you." I snapped

Stefan glared at me as he laid the witch down.

"I don't know what to do." He said "I've given her my blood, and she still isn't waking."

"Ew." Mary said shortly

I looked down at her, and she seemed to be sleeping ever so peacefully. Was that it? Was she just asleep?

"Well, the fairy princess sleeps, but what will wake her when she has nobody that loves her…nobody to wake her…"

Everyone turned, and Meredith stood in the doorway holding her list along with the book.

"Sleeping beauty sleeps forever…I wouldn't have it any other way." she sneered

A growl ripped from my throat in that instant.

"Careful who you attack vampire." The imposter warned "But I figure I'll see you all soon…"

Like that she was gone with the list, and the book leaving the only one who could use it and possibly their greatest weapon at the moment in an everlasting sleep. I stood there like everyone else feeling completely useless. We were back to where we started with one less player.

"Kiss her." Mary's voice squeaked

"Excuse me?" I piped up

"Well you're paired up with her on the list…kiss her." she said

"Just do it." Elena said

Stefan growled under his breath and nodded. He wasn't pleased about the idea which could only boost my ego. Kneeling down beside the couch I tucked her hair behind her ear. Could I disturb her?

Lightly, and just lightly I brushed my lips across hers hoping she'd only kiss me back.

**This is the part in the story where I cut in and say to review**

**So…review?**


	13. Caleb

~Damon~

Pulling back I looked down at her. She didn't stir.

"Well?" Elena asked

I kissed the witch again, and she still didn't wake. I heard Elena sigh in relief. Was she daff? Then again he could understand her relief. She didn't want to lose him. And in a way I didn't want to lose Bonnie.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Mary asked

"I don't know." I growled

As she went to say something more there was a knock at the door. Mary moved to go answer it, and Stefan kept pace behind her. Opening the door Mary froze.

~Mary~

"Let me in."

I only nodded. It felt like it was something I should really do, and like it was important to listen to him. I didn't even know who he was, but maybe he was important or something.

"Mary?" Stefan asked seeing her still

"Please…" I started

"Mary no!" Stefan yelled

"Come in." I finished not listening to Stefan

The one standing at the door entered, and Stefan backed away, but not before yanking me with him while I came out of my daze.

The vampire came inside, and stood in the hallway.

"Don't worry. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I'm here for someone else. I can feel her…she called me." he said

Stefan took in the appearance of the vampire. He was young maybe turned around the age nineteen with brunette hair, and dark brown eyes. He didn't look like a vampire. His skin was well tanned and had no paleness to it.

He walked past us, and I just clung to Stefan afraid of what he could do. I could tell that he wasn't like Stefan. He wasn't like him at all.

~Damon~

Standing I looked at the other vampire.

"Move." The vampire said

At first I didn't I stood there defiantly. He took a step closer.

"Move now."

Growling under my breath I obeyed. Elena just cowered by the couch. She sensed something in him, and it terrified her.

The vampire kneeled by Bonnie.

"It's okay." He told her "It's me, Caleb."

The vampire took her hand in his as he caressed her ivory cheek. He shouldn't be touching her like that. If I could've moved he would've been dead by now. My only question was, how was he compelling me to stay in this spot?

He looked at her sweetly. Then leaning down he pressed his lips to hers.

~Bonnie~

It was all dark, but I felt something. Something was there. The feeling surrounded me.

My eyes fluttered open, and got extremely wide when I saw who was hovering near me. Slapping my hand to my mouth I scuttled as far as I could away from him. He only chuckled.

"I guess I do deserve that. Having left your side then compelling you to forget me." he said

"I don't understand." I stammered

"Get away from her." Damon growled

I dismissed Damon's protectiveness, and kept my eyes on the one in front of me who now held his hand out to me.

"I can't hurt you." He told me

I hesitated at first.

"Bonnie don't be stupid." Damon snarled

Looking at him briefly I looked back at the other one. His name…what was it? It was a whisper when I heard. Caleb that was it.

"You're him aren't you?" I asked "I can't fully…remember."

Caleb smiled at me.

Taking his hand I felt a sort of rush like adrenaline go through me. Pictures flooded through my mind, and I remembered everything.

"Oh, god." I muttered

Pulling myself forward I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was really him. He had died right in front of me. I saw it…

"I saw it…" I said

"I know. I know you did." he said as he cupped my cheek

"How are you alive?"I asked bewildered

It was him…he wasn't in my mind. He was real. I remembered everything.

"I don't know. I just woke up or something." he said

"Or something?"

"It's all confusing even for me." he said" I died that day when you were eight, and then three years later I was back."

"And you didn't come to find me?" I asked

"I had compelled you to forget before I died Bonnie. There was no reason to further our pains." He said

"But-" I started "I needed you! I still do! And…and you left!"

As I started to hit him he caught my fists.

"I'm sorry." He said

"I don't want to interrupt, but what the hell is going on?" Mary said loudly

We both turned and looked at her. Caleb stood.

"I had to get to her, and I knew you wouldn't let me." he said "So I didn't have a choice."

"You can compel vampires?" Stefan asked still having a protective arm around Mary

"When you're powerful enough you get the advantage. Age helps too." Caleb explained

"Good then let me go." Damon growled

"I think not. You'll try to attack, and right now I'm offering to help you. I know what's been after you and it won't stop." Caleb said

"Then what is it?" I asked

"A ripper. They're like angels only horrid creatures without bodies to dwell in. They occupy ones they've killed and they love to take that little list they have and use to kill off the ones on it. I had to come back upon finding out you were on that list. I have to protect you." He told me

"Pr-protect me?" I asked

"Of course." He said "You need rest."

"She's been sleeping for nearly thirteen hours." Damon complained

"O-okay." I answered ignoring Damon

~Damon~

As the vampire twit led her towards the stairs he let go of the compulsion. She'd be yelling at me by this point, and yet she just ignored me, and looked at him all gaga like. What the hell?

Why did she wake to him, and not me anyways?

_*You don't love her enough. I do. Whether she remembered it or not she loves me too.*_

I growled at hearing him in my head. Did he have no sense of privacy? I swear when Bonnie or anyone else isn't looking I'm going to kill him. I'll just hide the body, and Bonnie can have a good cry about it then everything will be back to its normalness.

~Bonnie~

Upon reaching my room I looked at him. I could remember everything. I also remembered getting in trouble a lot for supposedly running away all the time when in actuality I was with him. He'd sneak in at night, and help me sleep. He'd tell me the nightmares weren't real.

"You're real." I said pondering it

It felt like home. He felt like home. I wrapped my arms around his waist and just hugged him. I could feel my eyes water. Don't cry you'll look stupid, I thought to myself. Caleb pulled away as the thought came out and tilted my chin up. wiping the tears away he looked at me as if exploring.

"You've grown up so much." He said "You're not that little girl I knew."

"Is-is that good?" I asked

Of all times words were getting caught in my throat. He smiled down at me.

"Of course." He said

Then tilting my head up I felt his lips touch mine. This was the feeling I remembered. The feeling that surrounded me. Moments later I felt the bed touching the back of my legs. As I fell back I pulled him with me. I hadn't felt anything like this. It was like fire, and it was making me all shaky, yet I didn't want him to stop, and he knew I didn't want him to. As he moved in between my legs he pulled up, and looked at me.

"I don't want to do this if you don't want to." he said "You're the most important thing to me. I-"

I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. He seemed to be falling on himself for words he couldn't seem to find. I knew what he was trying to say, and overall everything felt okay. I knew him inside and out. I knew him since I was a child, and it sounds disturbing, but perfect at the same time. My hands were on their own working their way down his chest which felt stone hard. My breath hitched a little as I looked at him.

"Bonnie…" he started

"I know." I said "You don't have to tell me."

I felt like I didn't hate anything anymore. I didn't care if it was only for a little while. For a while I hated almost everything and it took a lot of energy. Not even Damon could've ruined this.

~Damon~

I could hear their talking, and how the ignorant vampire was talking up Bonnie. I growled under my breath saying things that were so nice.

"Damon…" Elena started

I looked at her and she flinched as if I hit her.

"What?" I asked

"You wish it was you who woke her don't you?"

"No. Of course not." I said

I just wished it wasn't him. That vampire knew Bonnie than I did and it pissed me off. I was no longer the sun she revolved around.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled

Turning on my heel I walked out.

"I'll be back at the boarding house." Elena called after me

Stefan had taken Mary out for a while figuring that fresh air, and some food would do some good for her since she hadn't eaten in nearly twenty four hours.

~Bonnie~

He kissed my neck and felt the marks there. He pulled away and looked at them. He seemed slightly heartbroken when looking at them.

"It was a while ago." I said

I felt his thumb stroke the small scars,

"You can…if-if you want to." I said turning my neck even more

I had no reason to fear I figured. He couldn't have done more damage than Damon or Stefan. My breathing accelerated as he kissed my neck.

"I don't eat much anymore." he said quietly "I don't need to."

I gasped as I felt him bite into it only lightly. Raising my neck as he pulled at the neck I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled, and kissed me. His slight movement between my legs had me sigh contently. His hands moved expertisely against my shirt, and smoothly pulled it up over my head then tossed it to the side. My whole body shuddered under his as my own hands did wandering of their own up under his shirt, and pulled it off.

His tongue massaged against mine even as I felt him bite my lower lip. My tongue ran across his fangs nearly giving me a new piercing. I didn't care let alone barely feel it. Things grew increasingly intense and fast, and I couldn't keep doing this on his terms. It was driving me insane.

Clothes grew scarce, but we barely moved from the position of me laying there with him on top of me. My legs had wound around his waist in a plea. He groaned as I grinded into him.

Caleb wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me roughly, and that's when I felt it. It hurt at first, but that pain was quickly replaced. His lips trailed down past my jaw line now down near my chest. It felt as if it were a hundred and fifteen degrees or something.

My hips rose to meet his, and my breath escaped me. With my back arching into him he held me closely. My nails dug into his back as everything grew much hazier in the pleasurable moment. It wasn't going to end was it? I hoped it wouldn't. In the next instant he pulled me hard, and we were both sitting up, and he held me against him. Both of us were sheethed in sweat, and I found it impossible to stop kissing him. He was at my neck again when my fingers wove through his hair tugging at it.

"Bonnie." He breathed as he looked at me

His eyes taking mine in an instant. He held me against him as his body moved against mine making me moan, and my eyes flutter shut. He laid me back down on the bed, and the sheets stuck to my body, but he didn't stop. Feeling his hands run up my body, and touch me in the most luxurious places like he knew what to touch and how to touch, I bit my bottom lip. I could tell he took pleasure in doing this to me. I was coming close though, and I didn't know if I could hold on much longer. Raking my nails across his back I felt him take my hand, and pin it down to the bed. Thing's moved faster, and my breathing became shorter. I clutched him tighter as it did.

"Oh." I breathed then I heard him groan

His lips found mine as one hand was at my thigh. Then suddenly it hit me. It was like an explosion wave that fell over me and then him. My body shuddered and still clutched him as his head fell onto my shoulder.

~Caleb~

She fell asleep quickly in the exhaustion. I just held her as she did. Her fingers splayed across my chest. I wished I had a heartbeat she could feel. I hadn't seen her in years, and yet here I was lying with her. She was here, and she remembered me. I thought I would've never seen her again. Her beautiful eyes. Feelings changed between us both, and that wasn't hard to tell. Yet those feelings came out instantly when I kissed her. She was completely different from what I remembered. I had her…I had her, and I didn't ever plan on giving her up. Not even to that vampire who ripped into her. He had feelings for her, but they weren't strong. Not like mine. If he touched her I'd kill him myself. He's smart though and won't. Looking down at the sleeping form in my arms I kissed her forehead, and closed my own eyes.


	14. I'm Sorry

~Bonnie~

I could feel him staring at me as I laid there, and traced along his chest. The silence was sweet until there came the knock on the door, and then Damon bursting in.

"Damon!" I screamed covering myself

"You had your sweet little reunion now let's get back to what's really important here." he said

"Get out!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him

He just looked at me amused.

~Damon~

Okay I had to admit it. I enjoyed ruining the moment, but not nearly as much as seeing Bonnie with nothing, but sheets covering. Caleb glared at me, and I knew he'd attempt to attack me at any moment, because I looked at her that way. It wasn't as if there was anything more than that physical appeal. Did she really…grow that much since I last saw her? I pushed it from my mind as I leaned against the doorway.

"Damon get the hell out!" she screamed still clutching the sheet to her small form

Smirking, I turned and walked out. Getting her out of that little blissful moment she was having was too easy. Now I just had to keep it that way. I didn't like Caleb. I didn't like how he knew that little bird more than me. It just pissed me the hell off.

"Did you have fun?" Stefan asked sarcastically as I walked into the living room where he and Mary were sitting

"Oh that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." I said smirking

The look on her face was great. I was surprised she didn't knock me unconscious or kill me. Did it amuse her as much as me?

~Bonnie~

My heart thudded hard in my chest. How could he do something like that? I jumped as I felt Caleb's hand on my shoulder. Leaning back into him I let out a deep breath. He just got me so angry.

"I am so going to kill him." I muttered

"No you're not." Caleb said

"Why not?" I asked

"You just can't." he said

"All because you say so?" I asked

"Yes. Because I say so." He grinned

He pulled me backwards making me giggle as he kissed my neck where it was bruised from a hickey.

"I want you to keep that ring okay?" he said to me

"Why? Don't you need it?" I asked

"I had another one made for me." he said

"I don't need it." I said

"Maybe someday you might want it though. I know you can't live forever, and who knows." He said

I turned and faced him.

"Are you asking me for forever?" I asked

As I saw him go to answer when I hear Damon yell up the stairs. Rolling my eyes I got up and got dressed.

"I'll expect and answer later." I said

~Damon~

I did not want to hear the answer to that. It rather pissed me off a little actually. I don't know why. Then suddenly I felt my phone go off.

"Hello?"

*Damon where are you?*

It was Elena. At the moment she was getting to be a little much. Was she jealous or something? There wasn't any need to be. I was just trying to keep Bonnie from getting to close to the thing upstairs because I…didn't…like…him. Oh hell, I'm no better than her.

"I'm over at Bonnie's house right now so we can get thing's figured out." I answered

I could hear Stefan, and Mary talking quietly, and peeked in on them. Raising an eyebrow I could see my little brother actually smile at her.

"No…" I muttered to myself

*Damon…I'm leaving.*

"Wait, what?" I asked "Why?"

*You know why.*

"Actually I don't." I said

*Damon when you come back…I'm not going to be here.*

"Elena you know me better than this." I said

*There's nothing anyone can do.*

"Don't do this. Not after how hard I've fought for you." I growled

*I'm sorry.*

With that the line went dead.

"Shit." I muttered to myself

~Bonnie~

On my way down the stairs I saw something flash out the front door leaving it open.

"What's up with him?" I asked as I walked into the living room "Nevermind I don't even care."

Stefan shrugged.

"I have a question." Mary said

Everyone looked at and she squirmed a little.

"What do we do now?" she asked

I paused.

"Whatever is in your once was a friend Meredith took that book, and the list with her." Mary said

"I don't know…what do we do?" I said "She hasn't attacked us or anything. The only thing we had was that book."

Stefan nodded.

"What did the book look like?" Caleb asked

"It was old, and it had different languages throughout the whole spellbook." I explained "It was a dark greenish, color and when I say old I mean really old."

Caleb seemed to be deep in thought about it all.

"Why would she need a spellbook?" he asked "Unless…"

"Unless…"

"Unless she has plans to use it to get herself a body."

"Are you serious?" I said flatly "She just wants a body? I could've done that for her."

"No. That's not a good thing." Caleb said "You put her in her original body and she'll be indestructible."

"She's indestructible now." I said

"No, she's not, and when she gets her body she'll do what every ripper does." Caleb said

"And that would be?" Stefan asked

"Tear the world apart, and bring about hell on earth…literally."

"Wait a minute." Mary piped up "How do you know about this stuff."

"Because when I was a…newer vampire I nearly witnessed it. The one who made me what I am destroyed her by draining her. I saw him do it. He bit right into her, and took everything and when he did he turned to stone." Caleb said

Everyone was quiet.

~Damon~

Getting to the boarding house I saw it was completely empty. Even getting here as fast as I did she wasn't here. She was actually gone. I sat on the front step angry at everything, angry at her. She was gone because of her and I didn't care if it was because we asked for her help. She'd pay for it.

~Bonnie~

"So…we either turn to stone or watch the end of the world." I said as I paced back and forth

"At least we have a front seat to it all…I mean she did come to us to kill us too. Does that mean we're the threat?" Mary asked quizzically

We all looked at her surprised.

"What?" she asked

As I went to open my mouth to say something I was thrown against the wall. Damon had run in, and had a death grip on my throat. I could barely breathe. In an instant he was thrown off of me, and out the front window. He was in front of me in seconds though as I tried to breathe. Caleb cupped my face, and asked me if I was alright.

"What the hell Damon!" Stefan exclaimed "You want us to help you yet you try to kill the girl that is here trying to help? She finally caved to what you wanted, and you pull this?"

"You bitch." Damon spat at me

I felt tears breach my eyes as he said it. What had I done? If anything he should be getting reamed for what he'd been doing in the past few weeks.

"It's your fault she's gone. She left because of you!" he said

"Who?" I half sobbed

"Who!" he asked sarcastically "You sit here in lala land and you want to know who."

"That's enough Damon."Caleb growled

"Enough?" he half laughed "This isn't nowhere near enough."

"It's not Bonnie's fault you neglected Elena, because of the issues in this town. It's not her fault that Elena got paranoid about the names on that damn list." Caleb said

Damon was so angry I saw angry tears falling upon his cheeks.

"I…" he started

He didn't finish. He fell to his knees defeated. I stayed where I was across from him on the floor holding my own throat where he tried to throttle me. He looked up at me. I couldn't tell if it was hatred or sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry." I said shakily crying

Right then he looked up at me.

~Damon~

There was no lie in her eyes. She was sorry for what I blamed her for.

"No…I think…I think I'm sorry." I said

Then nodding to myself I stood.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I muttered as I walked off


	15. Uninvited

~Bonnie~

For weeks we floated around the house, and did nothing. Stefan would come in and out. Sometimes he'd take Mary with him, and I'd just pay it no mind. Caleb would take me to the most fascinating places that I had never known were in Fell's Church. He told me he'd brought me there before, and that's when I'd feel bad. He'd chuckle and hold me close.

No one saw much of Damon. He'd come by to see where we were with finding the ripper, and then he'd leave. He didn't stick around. He stayed cooped up in the boarding house.

"Did you want to see him?" Caleb asked as we walked past the boarding house

"No." I said shaking my head

~Damon~

I looked out the window briefly. She walked past like she did most days. Her fingers were always intertwined with his. She got her happy ending at the cost of mine. Turning away from the window I flung the stuff on the dresser beside me to the floor. She didn't get so angry anymore. She didn't even recognize my existence.

"Good riddance." I growled to myself

Walking out of the room, I walked around the empty house. It was only me here. It had only been me around here for a very long time. Though I'd never admit it I wouldn't mind seeing a life built here. The place was nothing more than that of a graveyard with bad memories. Couldn't there be something good of it? Thinking about it even more gave me a headache. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Today would be good." I said

After a few seconds I hung up. After this I was going after that bitch. The least I could do after trying to kill her not once, but twice was take care of her problem. Stefan had told me about what Caleb knew. Caleb…the name infuriated me, but he made her happy. She actually smiled with him. That smile that had vanished a long time ago because of me. Why my conscious decided to catch up to me now though I didn't know.

I kept digging myself deeper into that hole though. It was getting to the point where I couldn't see anything. Maybe if I got rid of the ripper she would be able to look at me with something other than hate. I knew she'd never look at me the way she had when under that spell and that was okay. I didn't expect her to ever look at me again. It was for the best being I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to see her again. She tended to bring out the worst in me and even worse I took it out on her.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts quickly. Answering the door I saw a man lookin got be in his sixties standing there.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yeah, come in." I said stepping aside

~Bonnie~

Caleb held me as we laid there on the couch.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" I asked

"Talk about what?" he asked

"Why you want me to keep this ring." I said as I sat up

"Bonnie. I know you aren't going to live forever, but if...if you want to-"

"You'd willingly do that?" I asked "You'd curse someone?"

"Would it be such a curse if it were with someone you love?" he asked

I sat there and smiled at myself.

"I was wondering…you love me?" I asked

He smirked at my question and kissed me in response. I loved the way he kissed me. It was like a vortex dragging me in only I wasn't kicking and screaming. I felt his arm wind around my waist as he pulled me tighter against him. My heart pounded like a hammer in my chest. Was it trying to rip itself free?

Caleb pulled away from me.

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"It's a strong maybe." I said

He smiled and kissed me again as his fingers wound tightly through my hair. Did it feel like this? Could it really feel like this? I hadn't ever felt anything like this. Why did he choose me? Was there any particular reason?

Caleb pulled away from me right then. He heard my thoughts. I found it harder to hide things from him.

"I want to be with you. Not for your power, but for you Bonnie. I'm not heartless." He said "Being alone for centuries upon centuries the heart tends not to be so cold and will grow warm. It only grows cold if you let it."

I nodded.

"But me?" I asked "I'm not that special. Elena was always the special one."

"No. Elena got everything she desired, but I got the desired one." he said

I don't know why, but I wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than this and I had never heard of such a thing. I didn't even shudder in terror from him. I never felt afraid around him ever. I felt things unimaginable. Things untouchable to me.

A gasp escaped as I felt him bite my bottom lip. Blood trickled from it and his eyes turned cold. My thumbs worked on their own as they circled his dark eyes with wonder. He was beautiful, even like this. His tongue melded against mine with the mixture of my tangy blood.

~Damon~

I finished signing the papers and just stood there looking up at the house.

"Alright, I'll go and deliver these then." The man said

"You do that." I said rolling my eyes "You might want to take these as well."

I tossed him the keys then looked up at the house. It wasn't my problem anymore.

Turning, I walked off down the sidewalk. I wasn't entirely sure where to, but I figure looking for dinner was a good start.

~Bonnie~

A knock at the door interrupted the moment between Caleb and I. Huffing, I got up and went to answer.

"Ummm…" I said looking at the person in front of me

"Does a Miss Bonnie McCullough live here?"

I looked at the suited man in front of me and nodded.

"Right. Miss this is for you." He said as he handed me a manila envelope

"Okay…thank you?" I said confused

He nodded and left without a word.

Closing the door, I looked down at the package and shrugged. I set it down on the table beside the door.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked

"No idea." I said "Not important."

He smiled, and pulled me into his arms. He hated not touching me. He told me so himself. He said he hated not being able to have me right there, it didn't matter if it was a matter of hours or seconds.

"And you're sure about that?"

"Oh yes." I said

As he leaned in to kiss me, Stefan interrupted.

"Have any of you seen Damon?" he asked

"No. why?" I asked

"I can't get into the boarding house." Stefan said "I went over to see him being he seems to have kind of…died, and I couldn't get in. Like I wasn't invited in or something. I had to have Mary go inside to check things out, and nobody is there."

"You sure?" I asked "It could just be a spell to piss us off or something."

"I don't know." Stefan said

"Well, I'll go find out then." I said

"Bonnie he tried to-"

"I know." I said to Caleb "I know. I'll be on my guard this time, promise."

"One of us should go with you."

"No. It's fine. Seriously I'll be alright." I said "I won't kill him, I'll just…I'll think of something if it he tries anything."

Stefan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're not going to stop her?" Caleb asked confused

"There's no arguing with her." Stefan said "I learned that the hard way last year."

"Be back soon." I said smiling

Walking out I paused. If I were a moronic vampire where would I be, I thought to myself.

Before I knew it I was walking through the cemetery.

"Geez I feel like Buffy the vampire slayer here skulking through the graveyard." I muttered to myself

I shouldn't have watched it today. There was a marathon on all day, so I couldn't help myself anyways. It was comedy compared to what I'd been through. The place wasn't even all that scary anymore when I looked at it. It was just a bunch of stones.

Suddenly I jumped as I heard a rustling sound behind me.

"You sure it's not all that scary? You jumped pretty badly there."

Turning back around, I nearly ran into Damon.

"You stalking the graveyard now?" I asked avoiding his question

"I was bored." He said

"Funny." I said "Very…funny."

I changed my mind I wasn't talking to him. I didn't know why I think I could. I figured the time given between us would help me be able to wash off what happened, but it flashed before my eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to get away from him. If he so much as touched me-

Damon grabbed my arm and I just yanked it away as I turned around to face him.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Why are you even here?" I countered

"Where else would I be?" he asked

"The boarding house." I answered

He looked away from me.

"Stefan tried to find you earlier today and couldn't get in,j so I offered to find out why." I said answering his earlier question

He reached out to touch me.

"Don't even." Another voice cut in

I turned to see Caleb come from behind a large tombstone.

"I could handle this myself." I said

"I know. I just don't trust him." Caleb said

I looked back at Damon who glared at Caleb.

"Umm, I just came to see why Stefan couldn't go in the house." I said cutting in

"No one can. No vampire anyways. Only if the owner invites them in." Damon said

With that he turned and started walking off.

"Don't walk away from me. This all started because of you." I complained

"What more do you want from me? Because, if I ever found out anything on Meredith the ripper I'd let you know." Damon said sarcastically

"So what? You live out here now?" I asked

Why did I care? That was a better question.

"Does it matter?" he countered

"Look…" I started

He turned to face me abruptly with me nearly running into him.

"I know that technically you're dead and all and Elena left, but…"

"But what? The girl I fought so hard for is dead, and the other girl who only tried to be my friend in which I only tried to fight as hard as I could to get that back, I hurt her even worse. I blamed her for everything that was my own damn fault, and I can't even admit that to myself. If you don't mind I have some 'skulking' to do." He said

I stopped right there. I wanted to brush it off as well as I had been doing since I got here, but my defenses were falling and they kept falling. I watched him walk off and barely felt Caleb put a hand on my shoulder.

"His heart grows warmer against his own will. It'll kill him." he said

That little voice in my head tried to tell me not to let it kill him, but I shushed it. I wasn't about to listen now.

"Let's go." I said

Caleb nodded. Walking a few steps I stopped, and so did Caleb.

"Not what I expected, but I'll make do."

Meredith stepped out from underneath a tree. Her hair had become whiter and showed brightly under the moon. A shudder crawled down my spine. Caleb put an arm around me protectively. At the moment I was getting that bad feeling. That one that always came true.

"Let's just run." I told him

"Yes let's." the imposter of Meredith's body said

Caleb growled under his breath. Picking me up right then I made sure to mumble something to hold her off as he ran. As we got the house I wondered if she'd go after Damon. I didn't really care about him, but if she killed him…

I shook my head of the thought. He could take care of himself.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked me as he took my face into his hands

"Yes." I said dazed

"What's wrong?" Mary asked coming down the hall

"We had a bit of a visit." Caleb answered

"She could've attacked us." I mumbled

"Bonnie, you're just in shock." Stefan said

I felt him hug me.

"I'll get her upstairs." Stefan offered

Caleb nodded. Before I knew it I was lifted off my feet again.

"No, she could've attacked and didn't." I said as he sat me down in the bathroom

Stefan was now cleaning me up with a wash cloth. I snatched it away from him and threw it.

"Stefan. She didn't hurt us. Why didn't she hurt us?" I asked

I wasn't in shock. I was never in shock to begin with. It was just that something didn't seem right. Stefan paused near me. In the next instant the lights went out.

"Stefan?" I called out

I felt his hand brush across mine then I heard him crash into something with a groan.

"Stefan!" I yelled

"Bonnie!" I heard Caleb scream up the stairs

"Up here!" I called "Something's wrong with Stefan!"

Feeling around in the pitch black room I nearly slipped, and fell in something thick and slippery. Kneeling down I could feel it everywhere. I felt Stefan's chest bloody in the midst of it all.

"Stefan what's going on?" I stuttered

There was no answer.

"Stefan?"

Feeling him, I felt something completely different. It was wooden.

"No…" I breathed "Stefan…Stefan!"

There was no answer. Reaching out for a towel I felt something grip my wrist roughly and yank me forward. My head hit against glass cracking it. My eyes felt heavy then.

"Bonnie!"

The shout sounded distant. Now I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed. Something had a hold of me though. I tried to fight it off, but couldn't. Before I knew it everything went out.

When I awoke, I awoke to a voice.

"Wake up."

It was consoling and quiet.

"C'mon. If I say please will you wake up then?"

As I tried to move the back of my head throbbed painfully. I only managed to roll over.

"Are you okay? You're covered in blood."

"It's…it's not mine." I managed

Opening my eyes I noticed it wasn't so dark. The first thing I saw was Damon's concerned face. I shoved myself away from him only to hit my back against a wall. Looking down at myself, I noticed that I was covered from head to toe in blood.

"She's awake." Meredith's voice snarled "Good."

I saw her come out of the shadows.

"I have a little task for you." She said

I just shook my head no.

"No? Well, if you don't do this then I kill him." she said gesturing towards Damon

"So?" I managed "Go ahead. I don't care."

"Thanks." Damon said sarcastically

Meredith sighed. In an instant she was beside me.

~Damon~

She was faster than the eye could even see. She reached down at Bonnie, and gripped her tightly by the hair and dragged her off.

"You said you could get me a body little witch. I'm counting on you, and hoping that it's quality over quantity right now." I heard her say

"She'll kill her." I mumbled under my breath


	16. Dying Is Where The Heart Is

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews I'm glad you like the story! And with this chapter I know it's a lot to hope for, but I want to get to 85 reviews…**

**Just a hope tho. Now on with the story so that you can know what happens next!**

~Caleb~

Running up to the bathroom, I nearly slid in the blood.

"Oh hell." I muttered

Mary screamed when she did fall. The lights switched on and she screamed even more. Stefan laid there in his own blood which took up most of the bathroom floor. He had a stake in his chest.

"Stefan!" Mary shouted

Leaning down beside him, I yanked it out in one swift motion.

"Mary." I said

She was sobbing loudly and shaking half to death. Grabbing her by the shoulders I turned her to face me.

"I need you to listen to me." I told her

She nodded.

"We can save him. I need your help though." I said

"Anything!" she cried

"Do you trust me?" I asked her

"What?" she asked

"Do you trust me?" I repeated

"If my sister does then yes, I do too."

Grabbing her wrist I bit into it hard enough to hit a main vein. She squeaked loudly and tried to yank away. Pulling her wrist away I put it to Stefan's mouth.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed

"He needs blood or he'll die." I said "So stay here okay? And make sure he gets enough and try not to kill yourself in the process."

"But-"

"I trust you not to get you or him killed. I have to find your sister." I said

She gulped and nodded. Then she looked down at Stefan.

"Please don't die." She cried "For a dead thing or person or whatever, I actually like you."

~Bonnie~

Everything was blurry.

"So you say you can get me a body." The Meredith said

I didn't say anything. I was a bit preoccupied with trying to stay conscious.

"Hey." she said as she grabbed me roughly by the throat, and turned my head to look at her with her index finger "Stay with me here. I know it's hard, but just try."

"I'm not doing anything for you." I said

"I have a feeling that you'll change your mind."

"Bite me bitch." I spat

~Damon~

I put my hands to my ears. There were several things I could handle, but listening to her screams weren't one of them. It was agony.

"Just do what she wants!" I yelled

~Bonnie~

"Well?"

"No!" I screamed

"I have tried to do this the nice way…but seeing as you're being impossible I'll have ot move on to the next one."

"Next one?"

"Your sister is sure to have some sort of witch blood or whatever. I just need to trigger it like the ley lines did to you." The Meredith said

"No! Don't you tou-"

I felt something rip inside me. Looking down, I saw blood coming out of my side.

"What was that?" she said "I didn't hear you."

"Leave them alone." I breathed

Then I felt something else…something worse. It was in my shoulder. It was wooden.

"Hmmm…still effective. Even on human." The Meredith said as she yanked it out

I screamed even though I tried to hold it in. Breathing rigidly, I flew backwards and hit the floor.

"Bored now." She said

~Caleb~

I could sense her. And sensing her meant she was close, real close.

"Just hold on." I muttered

Getting to the destination, I stopped. I stood at a large gate, and I could hear screams inside. They belonged to her.

"No…not her." I said

Pushing the gate open, I rushed in. As I got through the front I was once again stopped. Being shoved down the stairs was Bonnie. I caught her about halfway down the colonial stairs. She was barely alive.

"I hear three's company."

Looking up, I saw another body coming down the stairs. It was Damon.

"They weren't' very useful, so you can take them."

I saw the Meredith imposter slowly walking down the stairs. She walked them as if she had all the time in the world. I didn't move an inch with her in my arms and Damon beside me groaning, and holding the side of his face. He was barely recognizable. It looked like an animal had torn him up; it had to be one hell of a powerful beast.

"Go ahead." She said more darkly "Take them…if you can."

"If she dies…" I growled "You will suffer."

The Meredith laughed hysterically at the comment.

"I will, will I?" she said

"Don't."

I looked down at the small form in my arms.

"She's horrible…I've seen her face." Bonnie rasped

"Stop. Just don't talk so much."

I laid her down on the floor. I could feel her try to reach out, but just looked at Damon who now leaned against the wall. Looking back down at her I caressed her cheek.

"How sweet…a warm heart in a cold body."

I looked up at the vicious fiend in front of me and stood. Watching her now stand in front of me I saw her smile. It was cruel.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong." I growled

"Cale-"

It was Damon who called out now.

"Don't." he managed

I ignored him. The Meredith only smiled wider. She knew something I didn't. Then like that she was gone. She'd disappeared. I turned in a circle not seeing her.

"Let's go." I said

Damon coughed, and tried to move, but just fell over. He groaned.

As I moved to help him a groan escaped my own mouth. Looking down, I saw a wooden stake in my side.

"Oh look, it's the very stake I used on your girlfriend." The Meredith said in my ear

She yanked it out, twisting it as she did. Turning fast, I was able to back hand her backwards. She was gone before I saw her.

"You're fast." I heard "But not that fast."

Turning towards the voice, I felt a sharp pain in my chest that would stop my breathing if I breathed. Right in my chest. Everything in me spasmed. It was getting darker.

"Goodnight."

Falling to the floor, I saw Bonnie laying a few feet away from me. Her eyes were closed.

"Don't you die." I breathed

This was happening.

"Don't worry. You won't be coming back this time."

The voice was harsh and cold then gone.

"Don't let her die." I breathed "Please…not for me…"

~Damon~

I saw him laying there motionless. They were both motionless. I could hear it though. It was faint. Reaching for her hand, I cringed in indescribable pain that wrenched through me.

"Bonnie…" I said barely

Nothing…

I pulled her over to me, and leaned over her. She was pale, paler than the dead. Biting down on my wrist I put it to her lips.

"Don't die." I choked

I put my other hand over her shoulder. The pulse was fading.

"No…" my voice shaky I pulled her into my lap "Please…I'm a dick I know, but I wouldn't ask for this."

I struggled with the battle of not letting those tears fall. They fell though, and hit her forehead. Her body was cold, and she was dead. Not aching as much from the healing I stood and hit the closest wall. I hit everything in sight until several knuckles were out of places and fingers were broken.

For hours, I wandered around that morgue of a house. I didn't know where to go, I had nowhere to go.

~Bonnie~

I gasped for air as if drowning. My eyes shot open and everything was clear. Every single thing, the smell, touch, taste, sound. I smelled blood. That hit me the hardest. Why did it catch me first? Shooting up, I looked down at myself. I was covered in my own blood. The sights around me were sharper, and I could see everything. I even heard the mouse down the hall scuttling in its hole.

Turning, I saw Caleb lying on the floor.

"Caleb?" I said

"Bonnie."

I was on my feet facing the one who called my name in a matter of microseconds.

"How-how did I do that?" I stammered

I looked at Damon. He was covered in blood as well.

"You were dead…" he said "I heard…"

He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" I said "Am I- am I a vampire?"

He didn't say anything. I looked down at my hands. They were so foreign. Then I looked back over at Caleb's body.

"Caleb?" I stammered

I dropped to my knees beside him and shook him.

"Caleb wake up…please…" I sobbed

"Bonnie…" Damon said quietly

"No…" I cried holding him in my lap

I clutched him close to me. It was ripped from me as quickly as it was given back to me.

"Caleb…" I sobbed "No!"

I felt Damon pulling me away.

"No!" I screamed, and knocked him backwards

He hit the wall. I laid over my love and cried. I felt those arms again around me.

"You can fight me. You can even kill me…it's okay." He said

"No, it's not okay. He's dead…I-I'm changed now, and I don't have him to be with me…Please kill me." I sobbed even louder

"We have to go. We can't stay here." he said quietly

As he dragged from the cold body, I looked back at the house and held out my hand. In an instant the spellbook was in my hand like it belonged to me. That thing wanted a body, I was going to give her one.


	17. Death Is Only The Beginning

~Mary~

I was sitting at Stefan's side. I managed to get him down the stairs and to the couch, but not without hurting myself and gasping each time I thought I hurt him. I couldn't help, but laugh a little though. He was unconscious yet, it seemed like he was nothing more than in a dead sleep (no pun intended).

My wristed was touchy from what Caleb did, but I didn't pay it much mind. There were other things that were important at the moment.

The front door opened and Bonnie walked in covered in blood. She seemed like she wasn't even there.

"Bonnie?"

She looked over at me. I don't think she was even looking at me, maybe through me? I saw the book on the table by the door though. What happened?

"It's not my blood." She said quietly "You should stay away from me right now though."

"Bonnie you're my sister…" I trailed off

She was alone. Why was she alone?

"Where's Caleb?" I asked

I would've even settled for Damon

"Damon?"

"Damon's…somewhere. Caleb's dead." she said in a small voice sounding distant

"Oh, Bonnie." I said heartfelt with tears rimming around my eyes instantly

Reaching out to touch her, she backed away.

"Don't touch me." she said

Turning she went up the stairs. Who was she? That wasn't my sister…that was something else.

~Bonnie~

I closed my bedroom door quietly behind me. Sliding to the floor against it, I cried. I just cried. There wasn't anything more I could do. My head fell into my hands as the tears stung my cheeks. He was gone, he wasn't coming back. I had changed, and he wasn't there to be with me now. It felt like my chest was caving in. Why wouldn't it stop?

"It hurts…" she cried out

Looking down, I saw the lump behind my shirt. Pulling it out, I yanked the chain off and looked down at the ring. I didn't want this, not like this. Standing up, I slid the ring on my finger. I opened the door and moved to the bathroom. Turning on the light, I shut it off. There was still blood all over the floor. I wouldn't be getting cleaned up anytime soon. Walking downstairs, I could hear whispers. It was Mary talking to Stefan. I imagined he was still unconscious from the major blood loss. Going down, I saw her wrist to his lips. How many times had she fed him?

I didn't care. In actuality, the dry lump in the back of my throat and my stomach twisted. I could smell the tangy, coppery liquid coming from her veins. Without realizing it, I was growling under my breath and fangs had extended on their own accord for the longing taste of something she didn't know of.

"I'm leaving." I said aloud

Mary looked up at me without a word, but terrified eyes. I looked away. As I did I saw the envelope. I had left it here without even looking at it. As I observed it though I saw something chunky in it. Grabbing it I opened it, and a key fell into my hand. I pulled out the paper inside.

It was a deed. The deed to the boarding house. It all dawned on me quickly. That was why Stefan couldn't get into the house, and why Damon was slinking around the cemetery. Why would Damon give me the house though? The question left my mind quickly.

Who cares? I have a house. It's mine…

Clutching the key, I walked out and closed the door behind me.

When I got to the boarding house, which was only a few minutes later compared to the hour long walk, I paused. Could I enter it still? I wasn't exactly me.

Walking up the walk way, I turned the key in the key hole. The door opened, and I just stood there looking into the dark house. Looking down, I stepped on e foot over the threshold and let out a deep breath when I stepped inside. The place was quiet. Had this place ever been quiet? A sudden rush flowed over me. It was warm.

"Bonnie…"

Turnin,g I saw the dark figure in front of me. He stood just outside the door.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly

"If you're going to go after her, you shouldn't do it alone." He said

"And what? You're going to help me?" I asked venomously "You've helped enough."

"You can't do this on your own. You're new, you've got more power than you can imagine and if you don't get help it'll drive you insane." He said pressing the threshold

"I don't plan on living long enough for that to happen." I said

He looked at he sideways.

"You're going to drain her." he said quietly "Don't do it. I know I'm a prick, but don't."

"A prick?" I said "That doesn't even cover it. You threatened somebody I care about to get me here, then you put a spell on all of us so, that we might not hate you so much and that was a crappy backfire…and…and…"

He just stared at me.

"You kill everything you touch." I said feeling my eyes water

The look on his face remained calm, but worried.

"If you try to kill yourself, I will stop you." He said

"How? Will you kill me yourself because, I give up." I said

"I won't kill you…I can't." he said

I turned my head away from him, and I knew he saw the marks.

"I wasn't myself then. The need was too strong." He tried

"It doesn't matter."

"Bonnie invite me in." he said

I just shook my head as a tear strolled down my cheek.

"I can't." I said "I can't do this anymore. Everything I ever loved and had an actual chance with is gone. Everything I had to fight for was ripped away from me. It's over." I said

Grabbing the doorknob I closed the door silently.

"Bonnie! You can't do this alone! You'll kill somebody and I know it will eat away at you! You have to let me help you!" he yelled

I walked upstairs and felt my stomach twist painfully. Ignoring it, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I felt a smile cross my face. Not only was the bathroom sparkly clean, but the bathtub was huge and there were candles everywhere. After grabbing a towel I lit each of the candles as the warm water filled the tub. Shutting off the lights I watched as the candles glowed against the walls. They flickered peacefully. I removed the clothes that stuck to me and climbed into the tub. The water turned red immediately as I did. I didn't get out though. I just leaned back and sank my body fully into the water.

I could lay here forever, I thought to myself. I never had to breathe again ,so I could lay here and ignore everything. I wanted nothing more than that, but once again I felt tears in my eyes. Though I was in the tub with my eyes were closed, I could feel them watering.

~Damon~

Her heart was sad and soon it would all shut off, because she wouldn't be able to handle it. Even more she was on a suicide mission and now she wouldn't even listen. I had no intention of going anywhere though. She needed to feel. She had to. And who was better for that then the one she hated the most? I'd let her blame it all on me and who knows, maybe I'd let her kill me. That is if it helped at all.

Thinking that last thought through, I just shook my head.

Nevermind, I'm not letting her kill me. She'd want to anyways. Her precious Caleb was no longer around to stop her.

"I'll be right here red. I'm not going anywhere." I said quietly as I sat down on the porch "I can't."


	18. Don't Want to Feel

**I'm horrible in delays…so forgive me.**

**Thank you so much. I only expected it up to 85 reviews yet it's at 91. Surprised me indeed when I looked. A lot of the reviews have made me smile and laugh. **

**Khadishaya: I meant to answer you sooner trust me on that, I just got hung up in getting the chapter out all of y'all. But yes I love Buffy. It's among my favorite tv shows. And yes I got a little in there, hope you all didn't mind.**

**Did I forget anything…uhh…. Nope I don't think I did, so let's get the show on the road and I hope you enjoy.**

~Bonnie~

I sat there. I didn't sleep. After getting myself out of the tub I put on some clothes I figured Elena left behind. I could hear Damon down on the front porch. He was muttering to himself. Across from me on the large bed I had collapsed on was the book.

"Following me huh?" I said

It hadn't been there when I walked in. I hadn't touched it. I just looked at it.

Sighing, I grabbed the book and opened it.

"First things first," I said to myself "If I'm going to get a body I have to know what it all says."

~Damon~

"You can't do this." I said to myself

She wanted revenge that was understandable, but this was worse. It'd be suicide before the end. It wasn't hard to see or hear rather, that that's what she wanted. She had her heart torn from her. What was I supposed to do? It wasn't as if I could let her go on the suicide mission. Hell, I could still see it perfectly clear in my mind of when that thing shoved me in her little room. Sage laid there perfectly still, his body more pale than when I had found him dead. Someone had taken the body. It gave me the chills and it was hard enough to scare me. I shook my head of the hideous image in my head. I didn't want to think about it.

I sighed hating what I knew I had to do.

"I hate my life." I muttered as I stood

~Stefan~

Slowly I opened my eyes. My chest still ached a little as I sat up.

"Take it easy." Mary said

I looked over at her as I rubbed my chest a little. She was pale and wasn't even looking directly at me. Looking out the front window I noticed it was nearly dawn.

"Bonnie…"

"She's…I don't know." Mary said

"Mary?"

She looked at me then. Her eyes were tear filled like she was scared. I just held a hand out to her for her to sit next to me. She hesitated at first then took it and sat beside me. I didn't let go of her hand though. This was why she was pale. The marks on her wrist were evident along with the cut made to let out more.

"You…you fed me?" I asked

I was unsure if I was angry or flat out confused. She knew what I was, and what I could do, and yet she still helped me.

"You were…bleeding and there wasn't exactly enough time for me to run to the hospital and hijack a few blood bags." She said stammering a little

"Mary…" I started

I was going to argue. I was going to yell because what she did put her own life at risk and it showed. She looked sick and of all times I felt guilty for it.

"Thank you." I said finally under my breath

She just nodded. She rubbed her wrist a little and looked away.

"Where's Bonnie? Caleb? Did he leave to find her?" I asked

Mary didn't say anything. She opened her mouth to speak then just closed it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. More than anything she seemed to be deep in though, and I could tell she was trying to figure out what to even say. Then she just let out a deep breath and looked at me shrugging. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She had no words that she could get out without being tongue tied and it was rather cute.

Mary didn't smile though. She seemed ready to break about it all.

_Where would I start? How would I start? It's so horrible!_

I heard from breaking into her thoughts. As I went to say something to soothe her there was a knock at the door. Mary looked down at her lap for a second then stood. She was a little shaky, but she walked off to the door. before she even got to it, it opened and Damon bursted in.

"Okay first, this place smells like blood," Damon started somewhat cocking his head to the side as well "Two, Bonnie is in major trouble and trust me this is the last place I'd be for anything like this?"

He sounded rather calm about it. How could he be calm? I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"You okay?" Damon asked

My eyes shot open, and I just glared at him.

"Did you just ask if I was okay?" I growled

"Well, it's not like I care, but yes." He answered "Back to Bonnie-"

"Is she okay? I tried to talk to her, but she was like a zombie." Mary cut in

Damon shot a glance at her as if he'd forgotten about her.

"No." he said as he looked away

"What the hell is going on?" I said loudly

"You didn't tell him…" Damon said directing it at Mary

"What would I say? I don't even know what to say or what I even saw. So what would I tell him?"

"Him is right here!" I yelled

They both looked at me. Damon's expression grew hard and he took a step back as if in defense.

"Caleb is dead." Mary squeaked "Bonnie told me when she walked in here covered in blood, but it was like she wasn't Bonnie."

"She is. It's just…" Damon paused "Look I had to do something, I didn't have a choice."

"Spit it out." I said impatiently

I was pissed off enough about Caleb. I didn't know where to start with that.

"She's dead." Damon said "In a sense anyway. She's locked herself up-"

Grabbing him by the throat, I flung him across the room. Mary screamed and cowered to a corner.

"You son of a bitch!" I bellowed

He just sat there in the middle of the now broken coffee table.

"I had no choice." he said

"There is always a choice!" I yelled

Then like that I caved. Everything caved. I hit my knees as I felt my eyes water slightly.

"You succeeded Damon," I said quietly "You destroyed her. She was everything good that I ever saw…she was my friend, and you destroyed her."

I couldn't look at him. After a few seconds of complete, and utter silence I felt a small hand on my back. For a moment I thought, Bonnie, but I caught it quickly knowing it was actually Mary. She had been so deathly quietly that I had forgotten about her.

"Where is she?" I growled

"Her new home," Damon said "I signed it over to her."

I looked up at him. It was beyond and hatred I had, but this. This was something he did decently. She needed a home, not a place where she cluttered and has no place to breathe, but an actual home. The only problem of it all was that neither of us would be able to get in without invitation.

"I'm going to see her." Stefan said

"You'll need back up," Damon said "She's…she's new, and she's also more powerful."

"What do mean?" I asked

"She's a witch or did you forget?" Damon said sarcastically "And being the witch she is she's trying to give that ripper a body."

"No…" I said "She wouldn't."

"She is." Damon said matter of factly

~Damon~

He was gone before there were any more words to be spoken.

"So she's gone?" Mary asked "You're going to let my little sister do this?"

"I came here didn't I?" I said snidely

"You should go." Mary said

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. Her voice was determined and strong. Standing, I nodded her way and walked out.

~Bonnie~

"Nearly done." I whispered

I jumped a little as I heard a knock from downstairs. I was there in seconds. It was a weird thing to get used to. I wasn't sure I'd ever be used to it. Opening the door, I took a step back.

"Bonnie." Stefan said quietly

He went to take a step in, but was blocked with the lack of invitation.

"This shouldn't have happened. I should've tried harder." He said "Let me in."

I saw Damon behind him. He looked at me with bored eyes. I just ignored his presence.

"Stefan, I'm going to get rid of that thing once and for all." I said

My voice stammered shakily.

"You're in pain Bonnie. Let me help you." He said heartfelt

"I can't. I know you Stefan. You'll try to stop me." I said

I felt a tear streak down my face.

"I won't." he said

I just shook my head. I knew better.

"You can't win everything Stefan. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something for the better." I said

Not giving him the chance to speak, I closed the door in his face.

"Bonnie invite me in!" Stefan called

I backed away till I felt the stairs at my feet. I fell back on them, and shuttered, and sobbed. He didn't understand. How could he? Everything ached, everything hurt. Slowly it was going away. I wish I had never had to feel this way.

~Damon~

I knew she wouldn't let him in, but I hoped.

"I thought that she might let you in, but I see I'm wrong." I said

Stefan glared at me. I couldn't help, but smirk.

"She's going to kill herself and you sit here and smile about it." he growled "Maybe she'll be as cold as me."

The door opened again.

~Bonnie~

It was hard not to hear them arguing. Even human ears would hear her it clearly.

"I will never be like you." I said coldly "I have feelings. You don't."

Damon looked at me with hatred and something else. What was it? Was it hurt? I didn't know. I didn't trust it, I didn't trust him.

"I'm going to drain her and I don't need your help." I said

The tears still stung.

"Bonnie, you need help. You lost something. If you don't mourn, it'll tear you apart." Stefan said

I shook my head. My knees felt weak. I had been able to shut out most of it, and now by Stefan's own words it started banging around inside of me.

"I don't want to." I cried

I felt enough that I didn't want to feel anything more. If I did I might go insane. Or was it too late? Was I already insane?

"You have to." he said more quietly as he pressed against the barrier

"No," I sobbed "Please don't make me."

"Bonnie,"

That was Damon's voice. It was calm and collected and somber. I looked up.

"Don't…don't be like me. You know I was just being an ass, but don't. Don't kill yourself." He said

His eyes were soft as he looked down at me.

"He wouldn't want that. He'd want to see your face brightened and know that you were okay. He told me to save you, and I only did what I could," he paused and took a deep breath "I didn't think that this would happen."

He'd lost all sarcasm though I saw that anger, but it was pushed back.

"Please…" I sobbed "Come in."

I felt a set of arms around me instantly.

"I don't want to feel this." I cried

"I know." Stefan said quietly in my ear

Looking past the blur of my tear filled eyes he stood there and closed the door. He didn't look away from me though. Why was it now that he seemed so easy to read?

"You aren't going to kill yourself." Stefan said

I was angry when I thought of that. I knew I was, but it was still something I planned on following through with. There wasn't much of a choice. What else could kill her/it anyway? This was it. I wouldn't kill Damon, but only because of a simple request. In the end it wouldn't be his grave I'd visit occasionally instead he'd visit mine. Stefan had to understand, he just had too. It's why he was put on that list with Mary. So he could let go of everything here or at least that's what I think…

**I'm not sure about this chapter…but feel free to leave a review. I always love when you all do, so hit the button and say hey!**


	19. Morgues, Ew

~Damon~

I paced outside her bedroom every once in a while. She was being too secretive lately.

"Go away!" I hear her yell "I hear you out there pacing Damon! Just go away already."

"Can't. Sorry. I'm on suicide watch." I said smirking to myself

The door swung open, and she glared at me making me quite a bit uneasy. It was strange that she now intimidated me when it used to be the other way around, but then again she had more power than me and could actually kill me, and I knew she wanted to.

"You are so…"

I cocked my head to the side looking forward to the answer.

"Arg!" she screamed "I wish I hadn't invited you two in here."

I chuckled a little at her and received a hit to the gut that sent me staggering just a little.

"Go away." she said more quietly

"Nope."

I followed her into her room, stopping her from slamming the door into my face in the process. She plopped down on the bed and dug into that spellbook again. she'd been in that thing for the past four days. Grabbing it, I pulled it out of her reach. She stood and held out her hand.

"Give it." she ordered

I just held it up.

"If you can jump for it, you can have it." I said

She jumped for it making me actually laugh. It was quite entertaining.

"Just a little higher." I coaxed

"Damon!" she growled

"C'mon Red. A little more."

~Bonnie~

Hissing, I tackled him to the ground and snatched it. He just didn't get that it was important that I finish the work. If I could figure it out all perfectly I would be able to put it all together and this would be over.

Moving away, he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me back.

"Damon!" I squealed

He seemed to get pleasure out of it all. I on the other hand wished that Stefan hadn't left me alone with him. Honestly, why would he? For a split second what Damon had said back in the graveyard that one night came back to me. It was gone as quick as it had come though.

Looking back at him, I kicked him off and he hit the wall.

"You know, you are not very nice. What happened to the sweet innocent girl." He said

"You nearly killed her, then succeeded in doing just that a few years later when she already hated you." I answered simply as I stood

Turning to walk out I stopped nearly running into him.

"I don't know what it'll take to make you understand, but I'm not giving up just yet. This is just one good opportunity. I already lost one girl I loved, I won't lose another." He said quietly and seriously

"You can't love anyone and everyone you choose. It doesn't work that way." I said "Plus I could never love somebody like you."

I heard him growl inside. The expression on my face didn't change. I wasn't afraid. It was a pointless emotion.

"Take a look in the mirror little hybrid thing," he snapped "We're not that different, not anymore. You're as much of a killer as me."

He brushed passed me.

"It's poetic." He said sarcastically as he left the room

My eyes fell to the floor. Sitting right in that spot I held my knees to my chest. A sudden chill came over me. It wasn't me being afraid either. I just sucked inside of my mind and sat there. It was dark there anymore. Damon couldn't be right. I wouldn't let him be. I was better than him. I had to be.

Blinking rapidly I stood with the book in hand and opened it to the page I left off on.

*Lifeforces of Rippers Other Known as Ancients*

It was all in Latin, yet another language I didn't know. Sitting back on the large bed I started translations. My stomach churned again though. Huffing, I closed the book even though I was half way through a sentence and tossed it aside. I didn't want to eat what they ate. It was disgusting and there was no way Stefan was making me eat the veggie diet. I had never hunted animals in the past, and I wasn't about to start.

"Hungry?" Damon said as I made my way downstairs

"None of your business." I snapped

"Grouchy aren't we?" Damon said puzzled

He followed me as I looked around the kitchen.

"When did you last feed?" he asked

"What?" I asked as I turned sharply

"Feed? You know, eat?" he asked sarcastically

"I haven't."

He froze. Then he grabbed me by the arm aggressively and started dragging me to the door.

"Damon let go!" I yelled

He didn't listen. Giving one strong yank I pulled free of his grip and landed on my rear. I sat there for a second and gained my sense.

"Bonnie, I don't have time for your little issues. You need to feed." He said as he pulled me to my feet

"No." I said

"Yes." He growled back now mere inches from my face

"You can't make me." I snapped "I won't."

"You don't have a choice! It's who you are now. And if you don't feed you'll kill. You'll go into a frenzy and kill until that inner beast within you is fully satisfied." He said

I looked away.

"I don't care." I mumbled and walked out of the room upon hearing the front door open

Stefan and Mary walked in. She'd come here more often, but we hadn't talked much at all let alone looked at each other. I could tell Stefan was trying to fix that.

For a moment it looked like she'd say something to me, but she just gave me one of her heartfelt looks and walked into the den. I looked over at Damon who stood in the doorway. He gestured towards the backdoor, but I just walked into the den with Stefan as my stomach churned harder making me wince a little.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked

"I'm fine." I said flatly

Stefan looked at me worriedly.

"Seriously, I'm fine," I said "I just want to finish translating the book is all and it's a real pain."

"Oh that book isn't the only pain." Damon said directing it at me no less

"Something going that I don't know about?" Stefan asked apparently sensing the tension between Damon and I

"Nope." I said

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked

"I'm fine since the last time you asked me." I answered

She nodded.

"Mom and dad think you ran away again." she said

"Thanks." I scoffed

Mary just shrugged.

"Mary…" I started "I'm sorry. None of this was supposed to happen."

"I know." she said

I just nodded and turned to walk off. That's when it wrenched inside of me. My insides ripped at me, and I heard Mary hiss about something. I turned feeling the sharp points of my canines slide automatically. It crawled within me like a snake gripping me tightly and not letting go. Turning slowly I saw it.

~Damon~

Looking at Mary I saw her itch at something that looked like a cut and Bonnie froze. I saw her eyes turn red from the thirst and turn slowly towards her sister. Quickly rushing over to Bonnie, I grabbed just in time to stop her from ripping Mary's throat out. Bonnie snapped her teeth at her and Stefan stepped in front of Mary protectively and help me pull Bonnie back. She was a slippery little thing.

"Hasn't she fed?" Stefan asked

"If she had fed would she be doing this?" I asked the idiot

"Damon…" Stefan growled

"I'm just saying. It's not like I'm a complete idiot." I said

"Well…"

I glared at him as I thrust Bonnie back against the wall.

"Just get her out of here before I do something stupid." I said

"And Bonnie?"

"Taken care of." I assured

Stefan paused for a moment.

"Would you rather trust me to take care of Mary?" I asked

Stefan straightened up then, and grabbed Mary in his arms and was gone.

"No!" she screamed

I chuckled remembering the feeling. The drive to take the one thing that could keep us warm and living…for the most part. After a few seconds she tried to pull away, but her strength was giving out, not because she didn't have the strength, but because it was fruitless. The prey had gotten away.

"It hurts Damon." She said whining a little

"C'mon, I'll stop the pain." I said quietly

I knew that I'd have to do this the hard way. I only hoped that I wouldn't get caught.

~Bonnie~

I had passed out without having known where he was taking me. He just put me in his car and drove. I would've argued, I would've if I wasn't in gut wrenching pain…literally. After a little while I just passed out from the pain.

~Damon~

"It's the lack of blood keeping you going. It'll kill you if you go without it for too long." I told her quietly even though she probably didn't hear me

Reaching over I brushed small strands of hair from her face. A cold sweat covered her and she shook. She should've fed directly after the change. She only ignored it.

"I should've tried harder. I shouldn't have just sat there." I said quietly

Pulling into the dark parking lot in the back of the hospital, I looked around. There weren't any other cars around which would make it easier to get in and out. Getting out, I rushed to the other side and pulled her out.

"I can walk myself." She mumbled

"You're doing a great job." I smirked

"Shut up."

Her attempted hit was rather pathetic. The halls were dark. Pausing, I read the sign on the wall. Left to emergency room and right for morgue.

"I'm thinking right." I mumbled

Turning, I walked down another set of stairs and the strong stench of death breached me. It looked like the metal version of a mausoleum. Pulling out one of the metal beds, I paused. An elderly man laid there pale and rather gross looking.

"Sorry, but she needs this more than you." I said to the dead being as I shoved him to the floor

I laid her out on the metal bed.

"Just stay here for a few seconds. You think you can do that?" I said

She shivered and cringed then rolled up into a ball. Turning, I ran not walked to the blood bank end of the hospital. I was in and out before the current nurse at the station noticed.

Bonnie still laid there in a ball.

"Bon," I said as I helped her lay out normally "Here, take this."

She turned away upon seeing the blood bag.

"Oh no, you won with the animal hunting and people hunting, but if you don't drink this you will seriously have a lot of problems." I said

She took hold of the IV tube to the blood bag and slowly slurped it.

"Drink it all." I ordered

Five minutes later she had finished off five bags.

"Better?" I asked

She just nodded and wiped her chin. The look in her eyes looked like shame.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. That blood is there to help people and you needed help, so technically I wouldn't say you stole it." I said

She shook her head.

"I guess I should say thank you." She said

With that she just nodded and walked out of the morgue. I had figured she had gone her own way, but when I got out to the parking lot I saw her leaning against the car.

"I tried to attack her." she said

"You're new," I said shrugging "It happens."

"It shouldn't have." She said

Looking down at her under the dim light of the street lamp that was about twenty feet away I saw her crying silently. I don't know why I reached out, but I did. I reached out and wiped the tears away.

"It's all horribly wrong." She said "If…if we hadn't come here this wouldn't have happened."

"You're right." I said "But then again Fell's Church would probably be in hell if you didn't."

"I don't care." Bonnie said

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I just want it to end." She said "Take me home."

I didn't argue. I just nodded.

The drive was quiet, and when we got back she rushed inside.

~Bonnie~

I was thankful, but I wasn't going to go too far. As I walked up the stairs I heard the door close behind me.

"So you're insisting your presence here again?" I said

He didn't say anything. I could feel him staring at me though. It was like I had eyes in the back of my head. Turning I looked down at him and sighed.

"Why do you keep helping me? Why not just put me out of my misery? Haven't I been through enough?"

The questions just rolled out and the look on his face was unreadable.

"I don't know." he replied distantly

He turned and went into the den then.

"Neither do I." I said

Getting to my room, I closed my door quietly.

"I see you're getting quite a bit of work done."

My head shot up, and I hissed at the intruder. The Meredith stepped out from a dark corner.

"Get out!" I snapped

Before giving her the chance to speak I jumped at her and tackled her to the floor. She laughed.

"I see that you have made a transformation all on your own. That vampire must really love you if he can't let you die with your other lover." She cackled

"I'm almost done and when I am done, I'm going to drain you all by myself." I growled in her ear

"Good luck." She said

All of the sudden the bedroom door flung open, and Damon stood in the doorway as I jumped to my feet. Looking back at where the Meredith imposter was, the window was the only thing telling me that she'd escaped.

"Care to share?" Damon asked with an unamused look "I only caught half of your little conversation."

I looked back at him and he just glared my way. Whatever small amount of caring that might've been there when he'd fed me was gone. The cold hard look was there now.

"What do you want to know? You already know my plans and you can't stop me." I said

He shook his head and scoffed.

"You just don't get it." he said "You don't get how important you are to people."

It had caught me off guard. I would've expected a line like that to come from Stefan's mouth not his.

**Hope you liked the chapter. If I made it much longer I'm sure it would've made at least 15 pages.**


	20. The Simple Things That Make Us Jealous

**Hey! I'm a little sad. Saw Thursday's episode and now Elena and Jeremy are literally orphans. No more family. Everyone keeps dying. They keep killing any more ppl and there's going to be nobody left to play the parts. Well…who knows we might get lucky and they finally kill Elena, but we can only hope. Haha jk **

**Now on with the story shall we?**

~Bonnie~

"_You don't get how important you are to people."_

Was he implying that I was important to him? I snorted at the question that had popped into my head. If he did think of me as any importance, he had a screwed up way of showing it. I turned over and shifted my pillow a little. Sighing loudly, I sat up and half stretched my tense muscles. There was no way I could sleep. I had been trying for the past two hours. Getting up, I walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and got dressed.

I trudged down stairs looking for the book. I needed it. I had to finish. As I walked into the den I paused.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered

Damon laid there on the couch asleep. He lounged on the book as if it were a pillow. Maybe I could sneak it out, I thought to myself.

"Don't even." He grumbled as I reached out for it

I stepped back as he sat up and ruffled his hair. He set the book on the coffee table.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked

"Not really."

"Something must be on your mind…" he trailed off

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Maybe." I said as I reached out for the book

He slid it away.

"I said no." he growled

"And I don't care." I said snatching the book up before he could take it

"You're going to kill yourself." He said as he stood

I had forgotten that he towered over me and took a step back. As I did, he snatched the book from my fingers.

"It keeps you from getting killed, I thought you'd be pleased, because after all this is over you can go run after your little princess of darkness." I said as I snatched it back

He rolled his eyes.

"You are dramatic." He said

"They're your words!" I exclaimed

Turning, I started walking toward the stairs.

"Not all of them." He shot back

I stopped and looked at him.

"If you're so bent on being here why don't you help me?" I said

Did those words just come out of my mouth, I thought to myself. A small smile twitched at his lips.

"Well, I could," he said "It certainly would speed up the process."

I waited there and crossed my arms around the book. He was torturing me, that's what was going on right now. It was seriously getting me pissed. He kept rambling about what he could do and I just stood there envisioning how nice it would be to duct tape his mouth.

"Okay, so what I got from that never ending ramble was no?" I asked to be clear

He paused and thought about it.

"Don't think too hard Damon. Your head might explode or who knows you just might get an epiphany." I said sarcastically

"Oh I already had my epiphany." He said grinning

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes "I've got work to do."

Turning back, I hit the brakes and halted as he now stood in my way.

"Good luck getting it done without the book." He said as he reached for it

I dashed to the side before he had the chance and ran upstairs.

~Damon~

"Sly witch." I muttered watching after her

She had more grace now than I had remembered being I hadn't seen her trip or fall on her face yet. I would've expected it more now that she had added speed. I guess that when she was on a mission of her own she wouldn't be concentrating on her feet. I shouldn't let her be doing this alone.

~Bonnie~

A light knock on the doorframe caught my attention. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Did you want something?" I asked as I scrawled a few words beside the spell I was translating

"Well you asked for help and here help is." Damon said gesturing at himself

I looked up that time in surprise.

"Oh?" I said "No more complaining?"

"None. He said sounding sure about it "Though I do wonder why my idiot brother isn't fretting."

"He is." I said

"About the wrong McCullough." Damon commented

"Nope. He is protecting her on my own orders as well as his own. They should be coming over in a few hours by the way." I said "She's more important being she's the only living thing out of the four of us."

"Right, she's food gotcha." Damon said

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Not funny." I said sternly

He just made a face at me.

"Seriously? What are we fourteen?" I asked

He just shrugged and looked down at the book.

"That's wrong." He said

He took the pen out of my hand and scribbled it out and wrote something else in its place.

"Oh, I get it." I said

He smirked. Taking the pen back I thumped him with it. We both went over it. It went a lot easier with the help.

"Why are you helping exactly? You know why I'm doing it." I asked

"Because maybe there's something in here that will help when the time comes." He answered

"No, it's something else. I know it is. There were two times you could've just let me die and yet…well I'm sort of still alive for the most part."

"I have my reasons." He said

"Okay…" I trailed off knowing better than to believe it.

I knew I wasn't getting anything, so I did what I had to, and he wouldn't be able to stop me. turning I put my index and middle fingers to his temples.

"Bonnie no!" he yelled

It was too late though, and I was dragged in quickly. There were so many walls, but I easily climbed over them. I could hear his pleading for me to go back and to stop, but I didn't. He had this coming; he'd done it to me. I'd just skim it, that's what I told myself. I'd get the answer and go.

I paused after the next wall. There was a door here.

_Bonnie just stop!_

Like that I yanked backwards and hit the floor. Looking up, I blinked rapidly. I was back in my room, and Damon was breathing heavily as he looked down at me.

"That was rude." He growled at me

I stood up and brushed myself off. I didn't say anything. Instead I noticed that it was light out. I had been in there for about two hours and yet I didn't even see beyond that door.

"What's behind the door?" I asked

"None of your damn business, and if you try that again I will snap your neck." he said

"Promise?" I asked sarcastically

He got up and closed the space between us.

"You can count on it." he said coldly

He walked past me out of the room. I just stood there wondering what could be in there then dropped it. There shouldn't have been any reason that I wanted to know.

As my thoughts flew back and forth fighting with each other I heard glass breaking down the hall and ran to see what happened.

It was in the bathroom. Damon stood there with his hand bleeding as it healed from the mirror in front of him.

"I saw it happen, and I couldn't do anything." He said "That's what is behind that little door."

"What?"

"Meredith and Sage. It just swept in and killed them and it laughed." He said

My eyes went wide. He'd seen it?

"It doesn't matter…" he trailed off "What mattered is what it said after it had climbed down Meredith's throat after it killed her. It said…"

He shivered.

"Never mind." he muttered

I looked at him skeptically.

"What the hell!" I screeched "I'm going to finish the book. I'm almost done. I should actually have it done within the hour."

He looked at me.

"It said what you had said…that I kill everything I touch and that it wouldn't touch me. That it would kill everything else and leave me to live with it." he said

"Why would that matter to you though? Right…Elena." I said feeling like a sudden idiot

The name felt foreign to my lips.

"Sorry. It's not like we kept in touch after she let you try to kill me." I said

"Then you went and hooked up with my brother during hiatus." He countered

"Excuse me?" I said shocked

He'd stalked me?

"Well, I should've figured you'd move onto the next Salvatore…" he trailed off

It hit me hard and fast, and I felt my eyes water. It was that pain again.

"I-never did anything with him. He was there for me when I had nightmares, because of what you did to me. You took…everything when I only tried-" I cut off choking back air as tears stung my cheeks like acid

I just shook my head. He wasn't worth words. Turning, I paused.

"Plus, the other Salvatore didn't want me." I said quietly "Don't worry though. I'll be out of your hair soon. There won't be any more problems, and you'll get it all back."

He opened his mouth, but I just shook my head.

"Don't. Don't say anything, you might make it worse." I said "Be glad though. I'll keep my word to Caleb. I won't kill you. It's a waste of my newly found life."

"Caleb! Caleb! Of course it's about him. The one who knew your whole life. Nothing can compare." He shouted making me jump "He's dead! Get over it!"

It happened before I even thought to do it. My hand reached out and slapped him across the cheek.

"Guess I deserved that." he muttered

"You guess? I never…NEVER told you to get over Elena or even Katherine." I said in a low voice "How dare you do that to me. My life is not your business."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that after a guy just sweeps right in and takes ownership on you it's a little weird and yet you cry over it." he said sarcastically

"You don't know him!" I screamed "I do."

"Whatever." He said "I know you enough."

"No, you don't. You don't know why I'm doing this." I said

"You're doing it out of a suicidal tendency." He said

"No. Not anymore. I'm doing this for my sister, for Stefan…even you." I said "You know what? I don't even know you right now, I don't know if I ever did."

He reached out to me as if to take my hand as his eyes softened. I stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me." I said "You have no right."

"I used to." he said

"I was naive, but my eyes are wide open now."

~Damon~

I opened my big ass mouth, because of something that ripped inside of me from hearing his name, and now she was slipping from my fingertips. I was going to land back where I started. This couldn't happen I'd come so far in trying to fix this. She was all that I had. I had to, no, needed to salvage this.

She was retreating. Looking down at my busted up hand I clenched it into a fist and hit the wall.

"Stop putting holes in my house." She said flatly

I smirked a little at the comment. Without a warning I blocked her in without any way of escaping, and she just looked at me defiantly. Maybe she'd get it. I know I didn't.

Leaning in I pressed my lips to hers feeling a sudden shock as I did making everything in me go fuzzy.


	21. Remember?

**I'm going nuts. Did anyone else see the season finale! Stefan is now back on the addiction problem and Jeremy has brought on a whole new level to 'I see dead people' on the plus side of things I got a crack out of Alaric. I'm looking forward to next season. Any of you?**

~Bonnie~

I pushed him away and covered my mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" I muttered

"I could ask the same thing." he countered as he stared at me

"No, you can't. You kissed me." I said

Backing away, I turned and ran down the stairs. I still felt that fiery feeling on my lips no matter how much I tried to wipe it away. It was like it was imbedded on me. Walking into the den, I sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked up abruptly from the carpet to see Stefan.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"Just now actually." He answered as he sat down beside me

"Oh," I said blankly "I don't know if I'm okay."

I leaned on him like a pillow. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I think I miss this." he commented

I laughed a little knowing what he meant. Before all of this he would visit and this was how we spent some nights. We would talk and goof around. It wasn't as if it were anything more.

_"Then you went and hooked up with my brother during hiatus." _

"I hate Damon." I muttered

Stefan looked down at me with a curious look.

"He said really obnoxious things, and I can't do anything about it."

"I could if you like. It's not like I'm bound to do anything and plus it would feel really good to finally lay him out." Stefan offered

"I don't think it would do any good." I said "He'd get back up like nothing happened and rub all of our horrible lives in our face like he's better…and I guess he is in some ways."

"Whoa. What are you talking about?"

"He never regrets. He always does things before thinking about it, because if he did actually think about it he'd probably back out of his stupid little plans. He gets what he wants, and I don't see him ever not satisfied."

~Damon~

I heard her say it all as I went to go down stairs. I stopped and just sat down on the top stair. Regrets, satisified, she still thought that after he'd laid himself on the line only to be rejected yet again.

"It's not enough." I mumbled

Maybe it really was Caleb, but that didn't mean I'd give up. I had lost enough. Could I just have this?

My mind answered back screaming no. I didn't deserve it.

"My name is on the damn list beside hers, not his." I muttered "She isn't doing this to me."

She was though. She was making me…making me feel this way.

~Bonnie~

"It's finished by the way." I said

"Bon-"

"I'm doing it right away, but I thought an update would do some good. I also want to know how my sister is doing seeing as you're the one spending the most time with her."

"She's fine surprisingly enough. She was a little shaken though. We all were."

I nodded.

"Sorry," I mumbled "I hated facing the fact that this is now the sucky life I live."

"I'm guessing Damon had a hand in it."

"I already said my thank yous." I said

And he guessed that he was returning the favor, I thought to myself. Why was I even thinking about it?

"I don't want to be here anymore." I said "Ever since I- we got here it's been nothing, but-"

I lost words for how bad things have been.

"It's like high school all over again." I finally managed

"High school…" he trailed off

I imagined he was thinking about it too.

"You want to leave?" he asked

"Well, you must not have heard me a few minutes ago then." I said

"We can leave." He said

His voice sounded a little strained though.

"'We can't." I said looking at him "If we do go then who knows what'll happen."

"The world will end." He said joking a little

"Probably." I laughed

~Damon~

She laughed. It was something I hadn't heard in a while. She laughed with him though. It was like that with Elena, and I if only for a little while. I'd driven her off. She hadn't even called again.

"If I had loved you so much I would've chased you." I mumbled

"You shouldn't sulk. It's rather unattractive."

Turning, I was quickly on my feet. I now stood face to face with the Meredith. Her eyes were cold and hard. This thing took her and flaunted it.

"It hurts when they don't love you back doesn't it? Then again she does have valid reasons." She said

"You don't anything."

"Oh I know enough. I do have ears and my ears tell me that she is ready to give me the body I need." She said

"Stay away from her." I growled

"Oh don't worry about me. Worry about the girl who will die in her attempt to save the likes of you." She said "It's a little strange too. She despises you so much yet she is more than willing to die for you…you'd think that would say something."

She shrugged as if enthusiastic.

"Tell her that I'll be seeing her soon." She said as she walked off to the shadowed part of the hall

"Bitch." I muttered

~Bonnie~

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I said

"I'll go with." Stefan said

"Stefan, I love you and all, but get out of my rear sometimes. It's not like I'm going to commit suicide." I said

He snorted.

"Fine, be that way." he said jokingly

"I think I will." I said laughing

Walking out the front door I saw the sun still on the horizon. I looked down at the ring on my finger. I felt a smile threatening to break through. I let it as I thought about the many great things that I missed. I missed my trio of friends when it was the time we were unbreakable. I missed Matt and the times he was always overprotective. I missed mom and dad. I missed…no, I didn't miss him. If I did it wasn't the dark parts I missed. It was the protectiveness, the way he used to look at me like I mattered. Those times had passed though.

Walking through time I noticed some of the businesses were just opening.

"Bonnie!"

I looked back to see Damon. Speak of the devil, I thought to myself. He probably was the devil and nobody ever says anything. I scoffed at the thought.

"And what would the infamous Damon Salvatore want this time? My soul perhaps?" I said smirking

He looked at me confused.

"Never mind. Inside joke." I laughed

He just shook his head then grabbed my hand and started to take the lead.

"Whoa slow down." I said starting to feel uneasy "Where are taking me exactly?"

"You'll see." he answered

"Yeah, that sounds safe or clinically sane." I said

"Do shut up." he snapped

I just glared at him as he led us down another road that led out of town. I was actually starting to think he was seriously kidnapping me.

"Okay just stop." I said as I yanked my hand from him "I've been patient about this, because I was being nice, but I am not letting you take me anywhere alone. You could kill me for all I know.

"Yes, I'd kiss you then kill you." He sneered

"I don't know that. you could get pissy because I didn't return the feeling and attempt to kill me."

"You are the dumbest little smart thing I know." he said

I looked at him with a flat expression.

"I'd say thanks, but I'm not sure it was a compliment."

"Well, you're a horrible little tease." He said

"Say what?"

"Well…"

"No, don't even. I'm nothing to you. It'll stay that way. When this is over? Go chase the girl." I said

"I'm trying to chase her now and all she can do is put up walls in which I keep running into." He said

I sighed and shook my head.

"Just come with me. I promise nothing will happen. No dying, no kidnapping. Nothing. I just want to show you something." he said

I thought about it. Looking at him, I could tell he thought this was important.

"Okay." I said

I followed behind him and noticed that it was going farther until he turned into the woods. I paused only for a moment then kept going. About ten maybe fifteen minutes later being we were walking, I stepped out into a clearing. Damon just stood there.

"Okay, now what?" I asked

He looked back at me and smirked.

"You don't remember."

"Remember what?" I asked

He walked over to me. I swallowed deeply feeling suddenly nervous.

"This is the place." He said quietly

He looked as if he were having his own troubles in trying to say something.

"This is the place I fell in love you at." He said as he reached up and caressed my cheek.


	22. The Handbook

~Bonnie~

As he touched my cheek I looked around. This couldn't be the place. I had seen so much here. They had been through so much. Stefan had nearly died here. Elena came back to life again here.

I shook my head and turned away from him.

"Did you honestly think that this would mean anything?" I asked

He didn't say anything.

"We almost died here. You walked away from us here." I continued "And if…if you were so in love with me you wouldn't have walked away."

I just shrugged and took another look around.

"I have to go. There are things I have to pick for the spell."

"Don't do it Bonnie." He said

"It's too late. Even if I didn't want to I still have to, I have no choice." I said

~Damon~

She didn't want to do it anymore.

"There's always a choice Bonnie." I said

"You're right." she said "This is my choice."

She walked away then or rather ran. I could've caught and stopped her, but I didn't. I just stood there. She was defiant and headstrong. It didn't seem to be that death wish anymore. It was more than that.

~Bonnie~

I slowed down a few seconds later as I reached the outskirts of town. There was a special shop I needed to stop by at. It was an herbal shop. It hadn't been here before which told me it was new since it had only been about two years since I'd been here.

Walking inside the shop, I had to take a second as a wave of incense wafted up my nose. It was strong and made my head a little dizzy.

"Wow." I breathed

"Hi!" a girl looking no older than seventeen said all perky like "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I stood there frozen unsure of what to do. As I looked at her, I noticed that with her bright eyes and sweet smile she reminded me of me.

"No, that's okay. I only need a few things." I said and walked past her to the small aisles

It was surprising at the wide variety in there.

"Find what you're looking for?" came a male voice

I sighed knowing who it was.

"I'm not changing my mind." I said

"And neither am I." Damon said "I'm still going to try to stop you."

"Good luck with that." I said

He sounded so sure about himself. I turned down another aisle. I was trying hard to ignore his presence. It was a lot harder than before. I knew how he worked. He trying to get inside my head and use it all against me. I couldn't let it work.

"Could you please go away?" I asked

"Well, I could," he started "but I'm kind of stuck to you."

"No you're not." I said as I picked up a few herbs

"Actually, as the one who made you,"

I saw him glance around quickly.

"The way you are, I am."

I snorted.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically

"I'm serious." He said

I watched him grab something off the opposite shelf and put it in the basket.

"There's always that connection between the maker and…makee." He said

I turned to him after grabbing the last herb I needed along with a few crystals.

"And here I thought I was actually, possibly starting to feel something when in actuality it's a blood connection." I said "At least you set me straight for once."

With that I turned away and went to the counter. I heard Damon walk out of the store.

"Are you two married?" the girl checking the items out asked

"No!" I exclaimed

"Oh. I just thought…nevermind." She said

I grabbed the bag and walked out.

"Go away." I groaned

Damon had been waiting outside for me.

"Bonnie. I didn't mean to make you think that's what it was…and maybe that's what it is, but I do feel that way for you. I'm only having more trouble containing it and…it's stronger." He said

I felt him grab my arm. I stopped and let out a deep breath.

"Damon…I don't have time for this." I said "My head hurts from thinking about it all."

He stepped around so that he was now in front of me.

"You think your head hurts? Mine is about to explode."

"At least it won't be my fault." I said sarcastically as I tried to side step him

His hands now rested on my shoulders. Could he please just stop touching me? It wouldn't be a problem if I didn't get such a sensation that it tickled my skin. He was making things difficult. I couldn't even say I hated him. Not right now anyways.

I wanted it all to stop. It felt as if my heart were swelling.

"It was never your fault." He said "It was always mine."

I shook my head.

"I won't deny that. It was always your fault I was hurt, emotionally and physically." I said

"I know." he said

It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Damon, I can't love someone like you…it doesn't matter if you love me. You've hurt me more than you've ever loved me." I said

I didn't look in his eyes as I said it. I could feel him staring at me intensely, but I couldn't return the look. If I did I'd betray myself or at least that's how it felt.

"Bonnie…" he said quietly

I felt his hand underneath my chin. Slowly lifting my chin, my eyes locked with his. Our faces were mere inches apart. I knew what came next, but I wasn't so sure if I'd reject it this time. Moving in closer I felt his lips touched mine. His bottom lips took, mine and a sudden rush like adrenaline flooded my body from head to toe. I hadn't felt this in a long time. not even with Caleb. This was different, way different, wrong.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I shoved him away "Stop manipulating me."

He didn't answer. He just swept back in and kissed me again. I didn't even need to breathe, yet my chest rose and fell heavily. His arms encircled me there as I heard thunder rumble across the skies. I pulled away from him before anything more could happen. If it did go any farther it would be a full on make-out session in the middle of Fell's Church.

I put my hand out in front of me to put distance between us.

"I-"

I couldn't finish. Turning, I ran. It was all that I did anymore. I ran. If I didn't know how to face something, I ran. If I didn't like what I heard, I ran. If I got pissed, I ran. I seriously had issues that fought to be dealt with. The biggest one just happened to be the one I nearly had a make out session with.

"I'm done. No more, please." I mumbled to myself as I got back to the boarding house

I dropped the bag on the counter in the kitchen then walked for the stairs and stopped when I saw Mary and Stefan sitting on the couch. They were sleeping. When did she get here? I was half tempted to wake them, but decided against it and just went upstairs.

Pacing back and forth through my room I fought all the thoughts in my mind as I waited. I figured she'd come to me when she wanted to.

"Waiting on me?"

"It's time." I said coldly

A sly grin crept across her face.

"Good."

This was it. it was all coming together now. The last few stages and it would be over.

~Damon~

I was right behind her. I heard her go into the boarding house and followed quietly. I'd talk to her later on tonight, make her understand.

Stefan and Mary slept on the couch downstairs. They didn't hear the quiet words being spoken upstairs, but I did.

"No…" I breathed "Don't do it."

Rushing up the stairs, I threw open her door and saw Sage standing close to her.

"Bonnie." I said

She looked at me. As she did, I saw a smile cross her lips.

"See you soon."

She took hold of Bonnie around the waist.

"No." I growled

I wasn't losing anybody else. Jumping at them, I grabbed Bonnie from his grip. Instead of hitting the floor like I imagined we went out the window and hit the ground. I heard and felt my arm as it hit the grass painfully. Looking up, he was gone. Bonnie sat up beside me.

"Next time you want to go be the hero ask Stefan for advice, because nowhere in the handbook does it say to jump out the window." She said as she stood and brushed glass off her front

"I'm sorry. I was aiming for the floor." I said

"Uh-huh." She said unconvinced

"You know a little gratitude never hurt." I said

"After today it could." She said

I smirked a little. Standing up, I looked down at my arm which was bent at an abnormal angle.

"That looks gross." Bonnie commented

I just shrugged, then snapped it all back into place.

"Can I go now?" Bonnie asked after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Nope." I said and pulled her back inside the house where I could hear Mary rambling on and on all panicky like

She would ground Bonnie for a while. She only needed a while, and when it came time for Bonnie to do that little spell I'd drain the bitch myself before she could. If I couldn't do that for her at least what good was I? I could at least do this for her. I'd have to get to it before her though and that would be the real battle.


	23. Feelings Are Feelings Right?

**HEYA! I know the update is early, but i hear you all love me for it. but in truth i wont be able to update for a few weeks and itll kill me probly cuz i aim to please, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S thanks for the reviews! you guys are amazing ppl!**

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie I can't believe you!" Mary exclaimed

I had Mary in one ear and Stefan in the other. Damon leaned against the wall grinning. I knew he took all the pleasure he could out this making me feel like a child. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't see why your yelling at me." I protested "He's the one who jumped at me, and sent us both flying out the second story window, which he's paying for by the way."

Stefan gave me that look that said 'Are you serious?'. Huffing I stood and tried to push past him, bu the just grabed me by the shoulders and stopped me.

"Were you even going to tell us when you decided to do all this?" Stefan asked "I know you said you were doing it, but you never said when."

"No, I hadn't planned on telling anyone." I said "If you didn't know, you wouldn't have gotten in the way, but Damon being the pain in the ass he is had to follow me like a puppy dog."

Stefan gave Damon a quick glance then looked back at me.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Good, then we'll take turns." Damon said

"What?" Stefan said surprised "No, this is over for you. She was right. You're of no use anymore. Go find Elena and make up or something, just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere brother. I made her, now I have to take care of her." Damon said

"You never took care of me before there's no need to start now. I've got Stefan here so he's right. You can go." I said

It kind of hurt saying it, but Stefan was right even though I hadn't thought about it. Damon had just been floating around and doing what he could to be irritating and somewhat helpful if at all and that was it. Nothing more nothing less.

I looked at Damon directly and could tell he was biting back his words.

Say something, anything. For a moment I wanted him to fight it. Who was I kidding anyways? I didn't need someone who was dangerous like him. I didn't want someone dangerous like him even I could have him. I wanted Caleb back. I wanted safe…I think.

"I'm not going anywhere." Damon said quietly "Get over it."

Stefan growled under his breath which made me laugh a little. It was like when they used to fight a while back. It was yet another pissing contest. Shaking my head smiling, I stood.

"It's okay," I half laughed "but if you don't mind I do want to go and sleep. You can continue the pissing contest after I'm upstairs."

They both looked at me. Stefan looked at me confused for a moment then smirked as well. Walking past both of them I went upstairs. I heard Mary follow behind me.

"Don't you ever try that again." she hissed at me as we walked down the hall

I looked at her surprised. She just glared at me.

"You are not going kill yourself thinking it's okay." She snapped "It's stupid, and you know it."

"And would you like to do it?" I asked simply

She went quiet instantly.

"I figured as much." I replied to her silence

"I don't want to lose my sister. I just got her back…sort of." Mary said

"Yeah, and she dragged you into a cruddy life." I snorted

"I always thought you were weird, and here's your excuse." Mary said

I chuckled a little as we both settled on my bed.

"I'm wondering something though." Mary said "Ever since the whole…"

She waved her hands over me gesturing over me.

"Something's been going on…something with you and Damon." Mary said

I gulped and leaned back against my pillows.

"I don't know." I said

I didn't know. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know what to feel.

"Do you care about him?"

"No." I answered quickly

"On any level?" she inquired deeper

"Maybe." I said after a few seconds "But it can't be. It's just that weird connection thing. It has to do with blood."

Mary nodded as she wrapped her arms around me, then kissed the top of my head.

"I miss this." she said

"Me too." I mumbled

"I don't care if you're…can I say dead?" she said

I shrugged.

"I am what I am thanks to the idiot who thinks this lifestyle is great." I said

"Yeah, he's a moron. Seriously you nearly ripped into my neck."

"And you blame him?" I asked looking at her confused

"Yes. I can't blame my family, that would be rude, and I don't like him very much, so it works out."

"I like your thinking." I said smiling

~Damon~

I heard them talking on and on with me fluttering in and out of the conversation. They didn't like me. I was losing the female crowd and becoming way too soft for my own good.

"It's because of her isn't it?" Stefan asked

"Oh no, we are not having this conversation." I snapped as I headed for the front door

"Where are you going?" Stefan called

"She'll be hungry later." I said

I sighed heavily right then realizing I was basically serving her now. When did this happen anyways? I'm nobody's slave. What the hell? This was not how it was supposed to work. It wasn't supposed to work period, yet there she was and here I was caring. Actually caring, and it didn't seem to break any part of me. It seemed like whatever pieces Elena had shattered were being fixed and even I couldn't tell if it was just the blood connection anymore.

Getting in my car, I pulled out into the road and headed to the hospital. Coming around the bend something hit me dead on. I felt the car flip as I hit the ceiling multiple times, and it crushed in. It was all in a matter of minutes, but it didn't seem to stop spinning.

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie?" Mary said as I sat forward

"Something's wrong." I said quietly

I knew, I could feel it. It was Damon.

"I have to go to him." I said

Before I let her say anything I was up and out the front door.

~Damon~

"What jumps out in…front of a car." I moaned as I crawled out the broken window of what was left of my car

I was getting sick and tired of crashing this car. Sitting up, I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. There was something out here. Then again when wasn't there something out there? Coughing a little, I staggered and stood. I saw it again. It was trapping me.

"You are not doing this." I growled

It was close, and I could smell even though I really didn't want to. a growling echoed through my ears next and before I knew I was jumping backwards to avoid the large snapping dog who jumped at me and was now standing on the wreckage that didn't even look like my car.

"Dogs. Their all rabid now days." Came an airy voice

She's not the wise one, I told myself. She wasn't far away either. I could get her. With the plan in my mind I ran at the voice only to be tackled to the side. Trying to hold back the snapping jaws which aimed for my throat, I then kicked it backwards sure that I broke a few of its ribs in the process.

"Here, let me help." The Meredith said

I saw her now. She was leaning against the car. As the dog came at me again, and I was ready to retreat, she grabbed it by the throat and snapped it.

"It wasn't of anymore use anyways. I got what I wanted." She said looking at me coldly "With you out of the way I can get what I want. I mean, I can't get my body with you saving the little hybrid all the time."

I looked at her actually scared.

"Good luck by the way. I hear its painful." She said

"Wha-" I started

"Werewolves are hard to come by, but I just got lucky." She interjected

Then like she always did, she disappeared into the shadows. I didn't get it till I felt the throbbing on my shoulder.

"Damon!"

Bonnie? I stumbled up and saw her on the other side of the car.

"What happened?" she asked with a look of panic

"Red, we have a bit of a problem." I said

She came closer and locked her eyes with mine. I knew that she knew I wasn't lying. Not this time. There was never a time I lied to her anyways.

**If ya'll are thinking the werewolf bite will have an effect on him you'd be right. I thought it would be interesting, but your feedback is always appreciated :)**


	24. What She Didn't Know

**Hey everyone! You're either excited that I've updated or angry that it took so long. Either way here it is! I hope you love it!**

**I've you all just so you know. I had been going crazy.**

~Bonnie~

"Red, we have a problem." He said

The words struck me hard all of the sudden, and I just knew something was wrong. Maybe, I knew before he said it. I gulped and shook my head. There wasn't anything I could say except…

"Are you stupid?" I exclaimed "What are you doing out here! Seriously, this is Fell's Church. You know creepy stuff happens here and especially at night."

Damon grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and was nearly shaking me.

"Shut up." He breathed

Something seemed wrong. It was something I saw in his eyes. He was…scared. There was a problem.

"What is it?" I asked with sudden concern coming over me like a tidal wave

He just shook his head.

"Let's just get away from the scene of the crime first okay?" he asked

It wasn't cruel of snide. He just wanted to be anywhere, but here and it was understandable. I nodded, and we walked back towards the boarding house.

"Sorry about your car." I muttered

"Eh, it's just material. I can always get another one."

"Without stealing it?"

"It's not stealing, it's compelling. You'll learn to love it." He said

"Still not right." I mumbled

He'd completely swerved me off subject, but it didn't mean I forgot. I stopped him and spun him to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked more quietly

He breathed deeply. Was he having trouble telling me? Just spit it out. I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe he was making me wonder and it wasn't that bad. Not like I care anyway, but if he died I didn't want it to be my fault. I didn't want him to die period. Elena would probably come then and kill me herself and out of some sort of guilt I know would probably manifest, I'd let her. Instead of saying anything though he took my arm and stopped me. The grip wasn't tight. I spun and faced him feeling impatient.

"You believe me right? When I said I was sorry?" he asked

"Why do you ask?" I countered

Why was he asking me this? Right then, I knew something was wrong. And it wasn't some ordinary thing. I was feeling really uneasy.

"I don't want to know, okay? I changed my mind." I said quickly

Damon chuckled. He tried to grab my wrist, but I just yanked away.

"Don't okay?" I said "I'm going back to my house and sleeping. The next few days…will be interesting."

I started walking then turned on him again.

"Stop getting in my way, it's not worth it."

"Who says I'm doing it for you?" Damon asked with his usual sarcastic tone

"I'm not saying, but if you're willing to confess I'll listen." I said crossing my arms over my chest

He scoffed and brushed past me.

"Oh what nothing to say now?" I spat "No, come back Damon. You looked like you had plenty to say a few seconds ago."

"Yeah, before I remembered what pain in the ass you are." He called back at me

"Me!" I exclaimed loudly

Damon was in front of me quickly and had clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Do you know people actually sleep at these hours!" he hissed "Not everyone is nocturnal and wants to hear your loud mouth."

I stifled a laugh and pulled his hand away. Then I hit him in the chest. He rubbed it a little before starting to walk off again, only he was pulling me along with him. As he did, I noticed something about his arm. Maybe it was just my vision. I knew that was a lie though. My eyesight had never been better and even more I could smell it. The dingy smell wasn't going away either. I missed something. I couldn't help, but keep going over how I missed something. A big freakin something. I heard growling when I had gotten closer, I know that much.

Getting into the boarding house, I just walked slowly into the den behind Damon. It must've just been us that were up being there was nobody else downstairs. Damon fell back on the couch. I sat down beside him without paying much attention to his quip about me wanting to get closer. Looking over at his arm, there was something wrong. I grabbed it quickly, and as he tried to yank away I fell onto his lap.

"This isn't the way I pictured this happening." He grunted still fighting

He was failing though. He shouldn't have been though. I ripped his sleeve up and froze. There it was. A bite.

~Damon~

She'd seen that one. I didn't even know it was there. I guess I had gotten more than I could chew this time. Why try to hide it? Maybe it was fixable. Then again if it was would they fix me? She made it clear that she wanted me very dead. At the moment though, the vibrant redhead was sitting on my lap looking at it intently and shaking her head.

"This isn't the only one is it?" she said

It wasn't much of a question. Whatever strength I had was dwindling, and I felt hungry. That's what was getting stronger. It was the hunger over whatever humanity I had. Just cling to it, I told myself. It wasn't much to cling to though and what I possibly had to cling to was sitting on top of me dead. She moved fast while observing my other arm. I shoved her aside easily with one arm, but she just crawled right back onto my lap and kept searching. Maybe she enjoyed it. If so, who was to get the way?

~Bonnie~

Not wasting time, I kept searching for the second bite, because the look on his face was just as surprised as mine. I ripped his shirt open and buttons flew everywhere as I did. The look on his face was completely intrigued, but I just ignored him. My hand splayed on his chest searching each fragment of pale skin. I turned his head from one side to the other, so I could look at his neck. I sighed, not seeing much and noticed something else. It was like splotches, but in his veins. They were dark like something was squirming in them and it was spreading from his shoulder. Moving him forward against me I saw it. It was larger than the one on his arm and wasn't healing. What kind of thing would be able to do that?

Sudden flashes of pictures and articles flashed before my eyes. It was all clear now. The car crash and the growling and the marks.

"It was a werewolf." I muttered

Damon didn't say anything. He just looked at me as if completely at ease. I shook my head at him. He asked me if I had known that he meant his apology. He figured he was going to die. This wasn't happening. Why was it that I was feeling like I was losing something?

My eyes felt watery and yet I was telling myself that I wasn't crying. It was just something in my eye. I was not crying for the likes of him. He saw it though. He saw it a reached up and wiped them away. Collapsing on his chest I cried. Why was I crying? I didn't know why. Damon put his arms around me though and just held me.

"It's not that bad." He said

That didn't make me feel better. If anything I felt worse and my stomach churned. I was glad I couldn't breathe. I still managed to struggle though.

"You're going to die." I sobbed "You're going to die, and I can't figure out why it matters."

**Maybe, if it's possible and none of you are fingerless. You're not fingerless are you? I hear that fingerless people have problems eating finger food. Anyways, my point to this was haha to review unless you're fingerless haha. (This message was not meant to offend fingerless people)**


	25. Dead Puppies

~Damon~

She'd fallen asleep after a while. I laid her down on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her. She turned over. Turning I walked through the kitchen and out down the stairs into the cellar. I looked at the wooden door a little ways down. Taking a deep breath, I walked down to my new room and opened the door. It had everything a room needed, a dirt floor and four walls along with a door that locks you inside as soon as you shut it. Usually I'd protest to something like this, but at the moment I needed the restraints. The throbbing in my arm and shoulder told me that. Walking inside, I slammed the door behind me and heard all the locks click. There were dozens of them wired all over the door. It was supernatural proofed. Each click made me twitch and want out of the cage more. I knew he had to stay though. There was no choice this time. I could feel his insides twist and churn begging for something to nourish them.

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie."

I shifted a little hoping the person in which, the voice belonged to would go away. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side at the minute.

"Bonnie." He said a little louder and now shaking meg

"Uhhhhh." I groaned loudly while swatting Stefan away

"Wake up." He said "I need to know if you've seen Damon. Mary said that you left last night saying something about going to him."

I shot up quickly and onto my feet. Everything kicked into gear though I knew I should've still been dreary. I could feel him, but it was faint.

"He's dying." I whispered

"What?" Stefan asked alarmed

I turned to face him now. What was I to say? The truth? He got attacked by a wild dog. It wasn't a total lie. It still didn't fix anything.

"I-I have to go find a way to fix him." I said

It didn't tell him what was wrong or take away the horrified look that was now on his face. He wanted to know what was going on and now and I didn't have time. I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. It wasted time and that was something I didn't have enough of.

"He's in the house somewhere. Ask him about it. I have a lot research I have to do…yet again." I said

Before giving him a chance to stall me, I was up the stairs and in my room where Mary had passed out on my bed and getting changed into a new set of clothes. On my way back down the stairs I was putting my hair up in a ponytail. I took a brief look around then moved towards the kitchen. I'd told myself that I'd just check and if there was nothing there then oh well. I opened the freezer and saw it. It was there. What did I do now? Reaching up, I grabbed one of the blood bags. It was from the hospital, AB positive. If Damon had checked none of this would've happened. It was too late now. With only half a mind to drink it, I closed the freezer, but the bag still sat in my hand. A small IV tube came out of it. I could feel my whole body shake a little telling me that, I needed this. It's my nature now, tried to tell myself and it's not like anyone's around to watch. I gulped as I snapped the IV tube and the reddish liquid started to flood out of it. Quickly, before I could let a single drop get wasted, I put my lips to it. The thought of any of it hitting the linoleum floor was terrible. It ran out quickly though and I wanted more. I licked the remnants of it from my lips and tossed the bag in the trash. It surged in my veins, and I felt stronger, and faster than I had. It was such a sweet and rich taste. A little more couldn't hurt could it?

"No." I told myself

I couldn't. If I did then I might not stop. At every point I had to stop. I only wished I knew how. That's when the thought hit me, and I nearly started crying and was instantly not hungry anymore.

"Bonnie?"

It was Mary and she sounded groggy.

"Hun, what is it?" she asked noticing the look on my face

"Dead puppies!" I exclaimed nearly shouting

~Mary~

In the next instant she was gone. I just shook my head feeling a wave of confusion. Then all of the sudden the cellar door shot open slamming against the wall making me jump.

"Sorry." Stefan mumbled

Mary just nodded.

"You okay?" he asked curiously

Mary noticed he seemed strained. Something was wrong now.

"Dead puppies?" she squeaked with raised eyebrows

Now Stefan had the same confused look as Mary. He looked like he was going to ask about it, but just shook his head.

"What about you?" she asked

"Where's Bonnie?" he countered sounding urgent

"She ran off, literally." I answered "She didn't say where she was going. Why?"

"Damon was bitten by a werewolf. He's dying." Stefan replied

She could see the struggle in his eyes, and it pained her.

"Alright then." She said trying to now take in the fact that there are also vampires "I'll see if I can mix up a remedy."

"This isn't something you can fix!" Stefan suddenly shouted

I didn't jump though. For some reason I expected it.

"There is no cure for this! He is dying!" he continued to yell

After a few moments, I just put my hands on his hips. Now, he just stared at me blankly.

"You done?" I asked

He just nodded. The look on his face seemed distraught.

"I know that more than likely it won't fix him. It could however ease the pain he's feeling at this very moment and maybe slow down the whole dying part." I said

"You can do that? I mean you're not-"

"Witchy? No, not really, but that didn't mean that I didn't do a little reading. I'm not completely clueless. I'll be able to hold over till the original gets back." I answered

Stefan nodded.

"You need anything?" he asked

I shook my head and brushed past him to the counter. My fingers slid gingerly under the counter then there was a clicking sound, and the wall across the way slid aside. The cabinet sat there challenging her.

"First time for everything." I mumbled

Moving quickly, I rummaged through the different herbs some of which smelled strong. I pulled them out and set them on the counter. I could do this, I told myself. If my little sister could than so could I. It's just chemistry.

"I do need something." I said

Stefan looked at me all ears.

"I need you to pull out all the pots you can find." I said without looking back

~Damon~

I'd heard her say it and chuckled to myself. It was an interesting way to get oneself not to be hungry anymore. I'd keep it in mind.

"Dead puppies." I laughed

Stefan had come down here. He nearly opened the door, but I just kept it shut. He couldn't let me go. I knew he could get all sentimental, but it was also during those times that he could be the real moron he is. Hell, I thought he'd be happy. I'm actually dying. Wasn't that the plan in the beginning? No, wait, that was after we destroyed the imposter Meredith. So they'll try to keep me alive then kill me afterward. Good plan. It's the way I'd do it.

Upstairs they were working on something. I could smell some of it, and it was stomach turning. What were they doing? To be honest they should really leave the whole witch brew to the professionals. I didn't care if they were trying to help me.

A sudden pain ripped at my side causing me to scream.

"You're stronger than this Damon. Fight it, for me."

I looked up. It couldn't be.

"Elena." I cried reaching out to her

~Bonnie~

I looked through the library with no luck. It was seriously starting to piss me off, and it didn't help that I got strange stares. Walking out of the library I froze. On the other side of the road she saw her parents. They didn't seem to see her and she was glad. It if they looked at her, they'd be frightened. Maybe, they wouldn't notice. I watched them get into their car and pull out into traffic. Were they disappointed in me? All the lies came rushing at me as I saw them. It made the most horrid, nauseating feeling come over me.

I didn't have time for this. Sudden family matters will have to be put on the back burner for a while. Taking in a deep breath that was completely useless I ran. I needed to get to the nearest bookstore which just so happened to be in the next district over. It took a matter of minutes, and I was quickly walking to the back section. All of the books on anything of sorts that I was looking for was in the back section and usually in a corner. The only other person looking at the books was a goth, and I mean this girl was to the extreme goth; black hair, pale to the point where she was literally white and there wasn't and color except black on her. She had gages in her ears the size of pennies. I just shook my head and grabbed the large book at the top. It was titled "Encyclopedia of the Supernatural and Unexplained.". that seemed to be what I might be looking for. There was even a whole chapter on werewolves. The myths and legends along with what hurts them. Knowing that I might be able to find a counter agent. I checked my pocket. It was one of those moments where I was really happy. In some jeans I would leave money and this happened to be one of those pairs. Looking over, I notice the goth looking at me then at the large book in my hands. She started looking extremely nervous. I could feel my fangs extend and it didn't seem as painful as it did weeks ago. I smiled at her, giving her a toothful grin. She backed away a little, but didn't run off.

"That's some heavy shit you got in your hands there." She said

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered nonchalantly

"A girl like you really shouldn't get into so much trouble." She said

"A girl like me?"

She didn't even know girls like me. I snorted and she just looked at me rudely.

"Why don't you run home." I said

"Excuse me?" she snapped

"Now." I said more serious

She put her hands on her hips defiantly. I just giggled a little then took a step forward. I made a motion to jump at her and hissed, bearing my fangs and she yelped and ran dropping the book as she went. I laughed hysterically with myself now then looked back at the shelves. There was another book there now. It was a green book, the spellbook. Reaching up, I pulled it down. It was the exact same one.

"You found my book."

I turned abruptly, and there she stood.

"You wanted me to find it." I said

"Of course. You can't do that spell if you don't have it. I even got that pesky road block out of the way and don't worry about finding a cure. There isn't one." She said

"Yeah there is." I said sure of myself "And I'm going to find it."

"Really?" she said sounding suddenly interested "For the guy you wanted dead so badly? Hm."

"I'll kill him, not you."

"Oh?" she said now smiling evilly "Well, even if you do find that little cure, he'll die before you give it to him, so all in all…you fail. Just do the damn spell."

"No." I growled

In the next instant I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the shelves.

"You're going to fix this and now."

She laughed coldly and grabbed my wrist, tearing it from her throat, she twisted it.

"I think not." She said then threw me back against the opposite shelves "I did this to help you believe it or not."

"I'm not doing shit for you for what you've done."

"Ugh. It's that whole child to master thing he's got on you…or is it something else?" the imposter asked extremely curious to find the answer "It is something else."

I stood up straight. This son of a bitch was not going to screw with my mind.

"Shut up." I growled

She smirked all too knowingly.

"You really want to know the cure?" she asked

I kept my silence.

"Just kill him."

Snarling under my breath, I jumped at her trying to rip at her. Adrenaline pumped through me and all I was seeing was red. She just laughed though. I stopped and looked down at the thing below me. She was playing with me. I slid off of her and grabbed the encyclopedia along with the spellbook and ran.

"Poor little thing must be dying inside." The Meredith chuckled still lying on the floor of the bookstore "If she wants the cure she'll need to be a little nicer. I can't just give any little leech my blood. She'll come back to bargain though, they always come back. It's the five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. We'll see if she can avoid the last two. Then again she might realize she doesn't even need my blood."

**Random thought here, but I was thinking about The Return: Midnight, the part when Matt laid Damon out lol. Picturing that, I was totally rooting on Matt and laughing. Like I said it was a random thought. You have any? Tell me in a review, but that does require you hitting that blue button down there.**


	26. It Was Always You

~Bonnie~

I was back at the boarding house in an instant, and I could smell it before I walked into the house. Heck, i could smell it down the block. Mary was in the kitchen and I could hear Stefan down in the cellar trying to calm Damon. I handed both books wordlessly to Mary and went downstairs. Stefan was leaning against the wall opposite the door. He looked to be in pain.

"Stefan." I said quietly

He looked at me quickly.

"Mary needs your help upstairs." I said

He nodded and was gone. It was Damon and I now. I didn't know if I wanted to go in there. I didn't know if I could. Huffing, I moved for the door and unlocked it. Damon laid there on the dirt floor looking….well, dead. That was nothing new though.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. The locks clicked and Damon jumped a little then was out of sight. I stood there still staring at the empty space. Then suddenly I was grabbed firmly by the throat.

"What are you doing here?" Damon growled in my ear

I didn't flinch, but I felt or rather didn't feel like fighting. I'd heard what he was rambling about. It was Elena. Damon looked past me and then back.

"You made her go away." He said

"What?" I asked

"She was here then you came, and then she ran away."

"Damon, no one is in here with you except me."

"Liar!" he yelled

Not waiting for him to squeeze my larynx, I shoved him back effortlessly. He was weaker. He looked up at me as he sat on his knees and reached out to me. I started to walk over to him.

"Elena."

Right then I stopped. Shaking my head I ignored it remembering there was no need to care, but I did. Walking over I bent down and took him in my arms. He shuddered.

"It'll be alright." I mumbled

He wrapped his arms around my waist and shook. I just closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I hoped Mary would be able to find something and soon.

~Mary~

"How are they holding up?" I asked

"Huh?" Stefan asked

It wasn't hard to tell he was distracted. If it wasn't him being non-respondent to most things I said it was the constant pacing right in front of me as I read both books. It made me glad that I knew how to multi-task.

"Bonnie and Damon." I said

"Oh. Um, I don't know." He said "They're quiet."

I nodded and looked down at the book.

"Hey, is there any wolfsbane in the cabinet?" I asked

Stefan moved over to the large cabinet and pulled out a large glass jar and set it on the counter in front of me. I mumbled thanks, and grabbed a few of the shriveled up plants from the jars and put it into the current pot.

"Will this fix him?" Stefan asked

"I don't know."

"Well, then start knowing!" he yelled making me jump

I looked over at him only to see him growling at me.

"Look at me with as much hatred as you like Salvatore, but I can't find a cure! The best I can do is wing it!" I yelled

"My brother is dying down there, and so is she!" he yelled right back

"What?" I asked quieter

"If he dies, it will kill her. It won't matter if she likes him or if she's been bitten or if she hates him with every fiber of her being. She isn't old enough to withstand his death. She will die not long after him if he does." Stefan said "It's that damn connection."

"No…" I trailed off

Turning back to what I was doing I started shuffling around hurriedly. My vision was blurred as tears fell into the pot that I shoved more wolfsbane into the pot. This wasn't happening. Why was this only getting worse? They were supposed to find another way to kill the ripper, but now people were dying and it wasn't that thing.

~Bonnie~

I felt exhausted and tired. I was tired of it all. Maybe, it would win. I didn't want it to, but I just wasn't sure anymore if I could make it. Things just kept getting in the way and it was mostly the one in my arms.

"It's going to end soon right?" he asked now shaking in her arms

His skin had gotten paler, and he was weaving in and out of consciousness. I didn't know what to do. I was losing him. I was losing him and cared even though the one he called out to wasn't her. It was never her.

"It was always you." He mumbled

I reached up and wiped the tears starting forming.

"I'd always choose you…I didn't-"

"Damon just be quiet okay?"

"I didn't mean to attack you. She shoved you right in front of me and it took over. I tried not to." He breathed "She didn't care though. She didn't care that you were her best friend."

The tears didn't stop. He was dying and I was crying. Everything was just coming undone. Nothing was right anymore.

"I'd always…choose you." He breathed

Then like that his eyes closed. The monster that had been there hours ago that he'd been suppressing was gone. I didn't know what was left.

"Damon?" I sobbed "Don't…don't leave me alone. Please? I don't know why, but…I need you."

~Mary~

Stefan had frozen and the look of panic among his brooding face intensified. Turning, he punched the wall letting his hand go all the way through.

"What is it?" I asked seriously

He didn't reply. Walking over to him, I swung him around to face me.

"What…is it?" I asked again grabbing a hold of his face so that I was looking him in the eye

He just shook his head. Rushing over to the pot that now did that now seemed to have a blue mist coming from it I poured it into a mug and looked down at it. It had every known ingredient that gave strength and fought off any supernatural being known to…well, no one normally. I could only hope it'd work enough for Damon to stay alive long enough. Taking one last look at Stefan, I downed the drink in one gulp. I heard him yell my name. I couldn't describe how it tasted. It horrible yet amazing at the same time.

"What the hell?" I blurted feeling a smile twitch at my lips "I feel good, real good."

~Bonnie~

The door slammed open making me jump. It was literally ripped from the hinges. I clutched Damon closer. Mary appeared in the doorway.

"Bonnie?"

"Mary?" I said confused

She was next to me before I could even blink. She was faster than me.

"Move." She said

"But-"

"Bon, just trust me." She said

I moved away and she took my place with Damon in her lap. Then she held out her wrist to me. Looking down at it, I gasped. Her veins were purple and when I looked up at her eyes, they were a deep blue. The kind of blue that mystified you.

"What?" I asked

"I can't bite into it myself, you have to." She said

"Huh?"

"It could suppress the bite." Mary said "Now do it. I don't know how long it'll last"

I was still confused. She'd put it in her blood? She must've known it'd be the only way he'd be able to get it through his system. Blood was life and whatever the hell was in her was more than that, because I could hear her heartbeat and it was rapid. Looking down at the pulsing purple vein, I sank into it and quickly let it go. The taste was vibrant and made me dizzy and it was only the small amount on my lips. Licking the rest from my lips I scrambled back and hit the wall behind me. I blinked rapidly. Standing, I left quickly as I saw her bleed into his mouth.

Getting to the kitchen where I saw Stefan looking into a pot. He looked at me.

"I don't know what's happening? I told her to find a way-"

"She's giving Damon her blood now." I said

Why did it sound so casual? Like it was no big deal. I gripped the counter.

"Bonnie?"

I looked at him. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of my face and had me looking at him. It was like he was checking me like a doctor. Everything felt so…alive. It started to slow though.

"She alright?" Mary's voice suddenly broke in

I turned to see her wrapping a dishcloth around her wrist. Her eyes were fading. Whatever was in her wasn't everlasting. Walking over to her, I grabbed her. I didn't know how much Damon took, but she'd been giving a lot of blood in the past few weeks.

"You can't give anymore." I said

"But-"

"It's not a suggestion." I cut in

She smiled at me goofily, and I could tell by the pressing weight of her body against me, that she was ready to pass out. I wrapped her arm around my neck.

"You're amazing you know that?" she said as we walked out of the kitchen

"I haven't heard that in a while." I chuckled

I helped her upstairs and laid her down.

"You were the amazing one today." I said as I tucked her in

Taking the dishcloth from her wrist I noticed that she was no longer bleeding. Her veins weren't purple anymore either. Whatever she did was amazing. I hoped that whatever she did would buy time.

"It bought more than time." Came a quiet voice

I turned abruptly and saw Damon in the doorway.

"She had something…it made it go away." He said

I didn't move. I looked back at my sister who was sleeping now. What did she drink? What did she make? I shook my head and walked out, closing the door as I went. She probably wouldn't even remember if I asked. I started toward my room and could hear Damon behind me.

"You're not happy?" he asked

I turned and reached out for his arm. Grabbing it, I looked at it. The bite mark was gone, and I was sure the one on his shoulder was gone too. I dropped the arm and opened my door.

"I didn't say I wasn't." I said remembering that he'd called out to Elena then ended up letting gout his last confessions "Get some sleep."

"Bonnie," he grabbed my arm

He called me by my name? Hm, something had truly gotten to him.

"About what I said…" he started

"I didn't hear a thing. That's what you want right?" I asked

I half hoped he'd say no. I didn't know why. It might not be so bad to cling on to something before I go.

"I'm not angry anymore. I just want this to be over so, you can get what you want." I said "I don't have the strength to hate you, I have enough however to take that bitch down."

"And you won't do it alone."

"I will unless you'd like a repeat of what just happened. You nearly killed Mary. She hangs by a thread because, we all keep using her. She shouldn't have been dragged into it in the first place. This is all-"

I stopped myself. Once again I'd point out the obvious.

"Just goodnight." I said "And tell Stefan to fix the hole he put in my kitchen wall."

I closed the door.

~Damon~

I heard her sniffle on the other side. I was dying and she'd been crying because of me. It wasn't hate anymore, but heartbreak now. I broke her and she kept breaking. Grabbing the door knob, I hesitated. It bothered me. I never hesitate.

Turning it, I stepped inside and shut the door. She laid on the bed crying softly. Walking over, I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her comfortingly. She buried her head into my chest. She wanted it over. We all wanted it over. We just didn't want the sacrifice. We're selfish that way. It was the way the world turned. We never win and we never lose. It always comes at a price, the price being a life, sanity, blood, and even love.

"It was always you." She cried quietly

I closed my eyes feeling the wetness on my cheek from the sudden droplet.

**Alright, good, bad? Eh, I'll leave it up to you. I just hope you all enjoyed it.**


	27. The Time Is Now

~Bonnie~

I hadn't slept that night. I just laid there in his numb comfort. When I saw the sun bleed through the curtains I slipped from underneath Damon's arms and went downstairs. The kitchen was still a mess, but the books sat there open.

I looked through the jars on the counter to see what she'd used. It was a mixture of a dozen or so ingredients. She didn't understand how all of this could've fixed him. It didn't matter though. What did matter now was getting that spell.

"I see you're up and around."

Bonnie spun and growled deeply under her breath.

"Now now, no need to be rude."

The Meredith sat up on the counter. She was looking down at her nails.

"I was wondering if you were now ready to do the spell. That is, unless you me to get rid of another blockade." She suggested

"You didn't even get rid of the first one." I stated

"Hm, I noticed that." She said "I could fix that though."

"Don't even." I snarled

She grinned evilly.

"Well, shall we go then?" she asked "I figured we could go before anyone else wakes up."

I looked over at the book on the counter beside the pot. It was now or never, and there was nobody in my way this time. By midnight tonight this bitch would be dead. I'd make sure of it. I grabbed the book and tucked it under my arm.

"Goody." She said all perky like "See you in the graveyard then."

"Why the graveyard?" I asked

"It's a sanctuary, a holy place." She said thoughtfully

I nodded and followed her out the back door. I walked into the woods and kept going. There were preparations to be made. I would meet her there at sundown, but at the moment I was preoccupied with being at my strongest.

~Damon~

Shooting upright, I saw that she was gone. I could even feel that she was gone, out of the house. In seconds I was downstairs. She wasn't there. She was nowhere, and somehow I was sensing her less and less. She was fading from my radar and that wasn't naturally possible. Lucky for her though she was a hybrid, she could do that. I didn't know whether to hate it or like it.

She had set herself back on course, and he knew it. He knew that when she was on a mission she wouldn't stop till it was done. Not even I could stop her alive or dying. If she wanted to do this though, I wouldn't let her do it alone.

"What's going on?" Mary yawned

She was slow and looked worn out. She slid across the wooden floor and leaned against the doorway. She looked…dead. I smirked at the thought. If she didn't get more rest she'd pass out.

I made my way to her side and picked her up. She fought for a few seconds feebly then stopped. I just laid her on the couch in the living room and handed her the remote.

"Just stay here." I ordered her

She huffed unhappily, but didn't argue.

I knew annoyingly that Bonnie would've done the same in taking care of her sister. Plus, she'd never stop bitching at me if I didn't attempt to take care of her. If she didn't stay on the couch however, that wasn't my problem.

Mary seemed content though. She didn't have the strength to fight. She just channel surfed on the tv and eventually shut it off and turned over to sleep. I watched her for a few extra minutes and kept my ears on her pulse. It was slow, but it would pick up.

Turning I walked out the door and took flight. I'd have to do this search the old fashioned way. This search was really getting on my nerves. Once I find her I have every intention of locking her up.

~Bonnie~

With a few hours to spare I went to the library. It was barren as it usually was. I didn't listen to the librarian as I made my way back to the restricted section. I walked down a few of the aisles then stopped. Crouching down, I tore off the bottom plank of the shelf and tucked the book in there. I replaced the plank and stood. I walked out and slowly made my way toward the cemetery. I walked through the town and watched as people went on with their normal lives. She half wished she was one of them mindless people with no knowledge of anything. The other half of her was glad that she knew about the things that go bump in the night. She looked up at the twilight sky and slipped off her ring. She put it in her pocket. Whatever remaining sun there was just made my skin sting. It didn't even burn, it just stung like sun burn. I sighed as I turned and walked out of town.

Reaching the entrance of the cemetery, I walked over the threshold and turned. I cast my hand out and mumbled a small spell in Japanese, a little something I picked up from the lucky or rather unlucky green book. It would keep anyone from getting in or out. I continued on toward the old parts of the cemetery. Mausoleums of the old families, the founder families were spread throughout here. I had plans for them.

"I see you found your way here and took your time in doing so."

I saw her sitting on a tombstone.

"Well, I figure I better take one last look around before I die." I said "After all, I don't think it'll be easy trying to kill you."

"Kill me?" she laughed "I figured that I'd keep you around and maybe even Damon."

"No thanks. I'd like not to watch you destroy everything you touch. It's one of those been there seen that kind of things." Bonnie said, the sarcasm dripping from her tongue

The Meredith grinned.

"I knew there was a reason it had to be you." She smiled

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked

"You didn't know?" she giggled "It couldn't be anyone else who did this spell. I could threaten your little friends and family, but in the end it had to be you. The book chose you."

I stood there, and it felt like the whole world was spinning as I thought back to when I found the book. I hadn't found it though, Elena said she did and brought it to me. I had found it weird that she would find such a thing in a library, but it was trying to find something. It was trying to find power and it found it. It found a power that would be willing to do this only after a string of events. A string of events that could've been stopped. It wouldn't have mattered though.

"What about that list?" I asked remembering it

"It's just a list of people I would love to kill. People I could tear apart and would enjoy it." she anaswered simply "It was better when I got to see you tear yourselves apart though."

I looked away from her. Her head felt like it was swelling.

"You just played us till we completely busted." I said

"Yeah, well, except for the werewolf part. I was really hoping he'd die. How did he survive? I was expecting you to come running." She said

Not even I had an answer to that one, and I figured I could let Mary take that secret to her grave. I wouldn't know where to start asking, and I didn't care. The pain stopped for both me and him, and that was good enough for me.

I looked up and noticed the last of the sun fall behind the trees and vanish. It was time, finally.


	28. It Should've Been Me

~Damon~

I was still up in the sky when I felt it. It was powerful, and it was like a throb coming from the cemetery. I followed it blindly and ended up over the cemetery. I didn't see any sign of life in there. I had to tell someone, but the only someone happened to be my brother.

_Stefan, I know I never ask for anything, but I need your help. It's coming from the cemetery. You might want to find a secondary way in. You'll know what I mean. _

It was true. I didn't like asking him for anything, because he had everything. He had her favor and her sister's favor. He was the good one and I was the bad one. It was always something to be envied. Setting down on an old tombstone, I now just sat there. I knew why she'd be here. She wasn't hiding herself anymore. Getting up, I started toward the old parts of the graveyard

"Don't you do this." I muttered

~Bonnie~

The words flickered across her mind then her lips and the ripper smiled.

"I can feel it. Can you feel it?" she said in absolute wonder

What happened next did take my amazement. Looking up, I saw them fall. The stars fell, and it felt like I was being graced. I reached out and touched one and it absorbed into me.

"It's…warm." I said amazed

I looked up at her and her whole body glowed. It was everything. I could slowly see Meredith vanishing from her and something else come out. Her hair was black and long, scaling down her back. Her eyes were becoming a vibrant bright green. She grew taller too. I felt my knees grow weak, and everything bad thing I ever felt wash away. She was so beautiful. How could I want to kill something so amazing? I wanted to love her.

The glows around us faded and I just looked up at her.

"There's…something I was supposed to do." I mumbled

It wasted away in my mind, and I couldn't remember. She was amazing in every aspect, but what was it that I was supposed to do?

"Child…" she called

She was calling to me. I just stood there and blinked vapidly.

~Damon~

A sudden rush came over me and knocked me on my ass.

"What the-" I started

I shook my head and stood. She'd done it. It was an instant feeling. I didn't stop to try to sense her. I just followed the place where the power wave came from. I just prayed Bonnie would be alive when I got there.

When I did get there, I froze. Bonnie sat on her knees in front of something I couldn't describe. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, yet something was off. I knew something was off. I stepped closer to her.

"B-"

The name didn't escape my lips. I needed to tell her something, warn her, but it was escaping my mind. Was the ripper that no longer seemed to take on Meredith's form doing this?

"Bonnie." I said, but it was faint

She didn't seem to hear me. I reached out slowly for her and grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her back a little, I could feel her resist a little. Shaking my head, I looked at Bonnie. That's why I was here. It was clear now.

"Bonnie." I said more fiercely

Spinning her around to face me, I shook her.

"Leave my precious witch to me." The ripper said, her voice echoing

"She isn't yours." I said stepping in front of Bonnie protectively

Turning around to face Bonnie, I shook her.

"Ahhh! Stop you retard!" she screamed

I stopped.

"Are you Bonnie again?"

"Yes, I'm Bonnie." She said

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to love her."

I shook my head, and shook her even more. She squealed and tried to fight back.

"Are you Bonnie now?" I asked again after I stopped shaking her

"YES!" she screamed

She shoved me aside.

~Bonnie~

He shook me hard enough to give me a headache. Why was he shaking me?

"Why are you here then?" he asked me

Whatever feeling I had been having faded from me like some sort of spell or something. That happy feeling went away and I just glared up at Damon.

"I'm here to," I turned to face the ripper "kill you."

In the next instant, I broke away. The ripper only smiled and it seemed so graceful and dangerous. I ran at her, and clung myself to her body before she could fend me off. I could hear Damon yelling my name behind me. I bit into the first thing I could which happened to be her shoulder. It was tender and juicy. The taste was beyond anything I'd ever tasted in blood. It sent everything into overdrive. I heard another crunch and the ancient screamed. I looked over to see Damon having bitten into her forearm. Looking at her, I saw the fury in her eyes, and thrusted her head to the side and bit into her neck. I sighed in bliss and drank more. Then suddenly, I was flung backwards. My head cracked on the ground, and I felt a sudden burning feeling within me fighting to get out.

~Damon~

I heard her screaming in agony behind me, but I only yanked at the arm that I had my teeth in. The ripper or whatever it called itself being it seemed to have a few names tried to fling me of next, but I just sunk in deeper and took more. I was getting drunk off of this. Her fighting grew even feebler. I cradled her as she started to fall. She was dying now. I kept going and taking in more feeling something happening. I didn't know what, but whatever it was, was amazing.

"Damon, stop." I felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked up, feeling the blood drip down my chin. It was going to waste.

"You have to stop."

It was Stefan who stopped me. He was here. Why was he here? Oh right, I had called him here.

"The gate was blocked, I had to change from." He said answering my confusion

I looked back Bonnie. She laid in the grass unconscious. Looking back at the thing, she was holding herself up barely and holding her neck which bled profusely. Stefan's eyes became slits, and he moved towards her.

"Stefan." I said

He looked back.

"I've compelled Mary already. Just take care of Bonnie." He said harshly at Damon

I didn't get a chance to speak. He'd already walked over to the ripper and grabbed her by the neck. She shoved him backwards and he hit a tombstone shattering it. Getting back up, he sped over, and pinned her to the ground and bit into her where Bonnie had.

I turned and moved over to Bonnie. Everything hurt so bad now. Why did it hurt? She shouldn't have been knocked unconscious. I was feeling faint and didn't know what to do. Bonnie mumbled a little and opened her eyes a little.

"Damon…my heart." She breathed

I was confused.

"It works." She said "I don't understand."

She started to sit up and gasped. There on the ground laid the charcoaled body of the ripper. She was dead.

~Bonnie~

I looked at Damon then back. No, this wasn't right. It couldn't be. I rushed to stand, but Damon stopped me. I had no strength to fight him. It all hurt to even try to move and trying to breathe was harder.

"Why is it so hard to breathe?" he said in my ear

"Because, what we had made us human. We aren't dead no more. She made us live." I muttered "And took him instead."

I shook my head and ripped away from Damon towards the frozen form that was Stefan Salvatore. The tears swelled from my eyes and down my cheeks. I felt like I was being torn apart. Looking at his eyes I saw a look I hadn't seen from him before. It was love. It wasn't the kind of a lover, but it was unconditional. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"He's gone." I cried "It wasn't supposed to be him!"

I felt Damon's hands on my shoulder. He kept his silence and didn't look at him. I spun around, my muscle screaming at me to just stop moving period and looked up at him. His face was blank of any emotion and he looked like he was struggling. It was the breathing.

"Say something." I said darkly

There was nothing. He was quiet, and I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Say something!" I screamed


	29. Epilogue

**2 years later…**

~Bonnie~

He's walked away that night. He didn't say anything; he just walked away and left me there. I hadn't seen him since that night. Mary didn't even know a thing. She had no idea who Stefan Salvatore was let alone that her little sister was a witch. As far as Mary was concerned her little sister had never made a reappearance and vampires didn't exist. As for how I became human? I was stumped. I went through hundreds of books and there was nothing about it let alone what an ancient was. It must've been my lucky break and Damon's unlucky break.

"Bon?"

I bolted out of my daze and looked at Matt.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked

"I was saying that you should come stay with me on campus." He said

"No offense Matt, but with everything I've been through I think I can take care of myself. Plus I doubt that I can live with you in a dorm room." I laughed

"I live in an apartment now." He corrected

"Still." I said "I need to use my own feet for a change. It'll be god for me."

"I just don't want anyone coming in and ruining your life." He said

He meant Damon. He still thought he'd come bounding in and intentionally screw things over like he always did even though he was now human. I didn't think so though. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he was trying to find his own peace. I could always hope.

"Hey, I gotta go." I said

Today was special. I had to be somewhere.

"So soon?" he asked

"I'm sorry, but it's important." I said

"It's fine. Go, we'll talk more another time."

I smiled then grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. As I did, I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry!" I called as I kept going

I was always feeling like I was in a rush now. I had a lot important things going on. I even had an job interview coming, and surprisingly I was really looking forward to it. I actually didn't hate the idea of this job being I would actually be helping people.

I unlocked my car and tossed my bag into the passenger's side. Starting the car, I quickly pulled out and headed down the road. I tapped my fingers on the steering as the song 'Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch played loudly. I couldn't help smiling. I was actually happy to go see him, and I knew he'd be happy too.

I walked through the gate and hugged my bag onto my shoulder. I smiled even more when I got there.

"Hey Stefan." I said quietly

I looked at the stone figure. To anyone passing through after visiting a loved one, they'd see a statue, but I knew different.

"I brought something today. I hadn't realized it before."

Reaching into my bag I fumbled with finding the small object.

"Ah, got it." I mumbled

I pulled out a ring. It was Caleb's then mine. Then it became useless. I looked down at the ring then placed it on his finger.

"There, now you're not missing it." I said

I felt proud of that for some reason. I felt like I had found something he'd lost that seemed important. I had found something important to him. Then again maybe to him it wasn't so important since he hadn't been wearing the ring when he'd turned into…this. The stone was his shield from the sun though.

"Did you think that would do anything?"

I turned quickly at the voice. My eyes went a little wider than I thought possible.

"Well-I figured he might want it." I said quietly

Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, and you think you know my brother better than me? Because, I highly doubt he wanted this." Damon said venomously at me

I wasn't angry though; just surprised that he'd make an appearance. It was rather strange being I thought I'd never see him and there was the slight possibility that I had wondered about him every once a while.

"I know that he wouldn't have wanted the people he cared about to end up dead. He cared about you believe it or not."

"Pfft, he wanted me dead and so did you, but I guess you got what you wanted because in a few decades I will die and probably alone."

I rolled my eyes at his complaining.

"Oh, do stop whining. It's rather annoying." I said

He looked at me somewhat appalled. I just crossed my arms.

"Don't give me that look. If you want something then fight for it and if you don't fight for it then it must not be worth it." I said simply "That's my advice for the day."

He tilted his head at me.

"You're in a good mood." He said trailing off

"I was happy to see him." She said "I missed him."

"Do-do you think he'll ever come back?" he asked

I looked at Stefan in wonder.

"He's here. He's just…sleeping." I said "He'll be back some day, and he'll be able to start over. I think that's something he would like."

"What about me?" Damon asked sarcastically

I smirked.

"It's not always about you Damon."

Turning, I started down the path I had followed up to get here. I heard footsteps behind me.

"So, um, what are you up to lately?" he asked

"Why would you care? You're the great Damon Salvatore and you don't care about anyone." I said in a macho voice

I giggled at myself. It was weird to have so much confidence now. It felt good.

"Since when did you back talk?" he asked

"Since I realized that I can actually intimidate people." I said

"Intimidate?" he scoffed "Like who would be intimidated of you?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're a puny human, and I'm still a witch."

"And when was the last time you used any power eh?" he challenged

Damn it. I forgot that he was good at calling bluffs. And it had only been a year…and a half. Not a big deal or at least that's what I thought. Ever since I had stopped using things had gotten better, a lot better.

"Shut up." I hissed

He now laughed at me and I just sped up my walking. Walking out through the gate, I got into my car. Starting the car, I now looked up at the idiot who stood in front of my car.

"Move dumbass! You're not exactly immortal." I yelled

"Give me a ride." He called

"Get your own 'I'm so hot I can get anybody'!" I yelled

He crossed his arms now. I huffed and shifted into drive. He didn't move. He didn't even seem fazed.

"Fine!" I exclaimed

He got in on the passenger side and tossed my bag to the floor recklessly. It was always nice of him to treat my things with respect. I didn't say anything on my way back into the town. I did however catch him looking at me every once in a while.

"So, you're doing well?" he asked

"Does it surprise you that you're not in my mind 24/7?" I countered

I was suddenly annoyed with him. He turned my visit into something hideous.

"Well…"

Could he not think of anything?

"I missed you is all. I was just wondering if by any chance you missed me…" he trailed off "I don't have anyone else."

I shut myself up right there. I didn't know what to even say let alone think. Pulling into a parking lot I shut off the car. The rumbling engine was silenced and made me feel even more awkward. I opened my mouth then shut it.

"Bonnie," he started "I don't want to be alone. Don't force me."

In that moment I slammed my forehead down on the steering wheel. I sighed then sat back up. I was sure that he was staring at me like I was a total retard with a dur factor.

"You don't need to be alone. Go out and pick someone you could see spending the rest of your life with and get to know them." I said

"I did then I did horrible things to her, which made things even more complicated." He explained "I don't know what more to do."

I looked over at him. There was a flood of emotion in his face. Was he scared? He looked scared. He was even flushed.

"How do you feel about coffee?" I asked

"What?" a look of confusion now coming over him

"Coffee?"

"I don't drink it." he said

"Me either." She smiled "Let's go get some."

I got out, and a few seconds later I heard his footsteps behind me trying to catch up. It was okay. Things would be okay. They always started out somewhere. It was just a long bumpy freaking detour is all. There were sacrifices and losses, but there was still us. It would always be us, because we fought for it, not we. He.


End file.
